Be my love
by Cocobelo
Summary: La vida es como una caja de sorpresas, y tanto Alfred como Arthur lo sabían bien. Ambos habían caminado por distintos caminos y solo una cosa los podía representar a la perfección: Los postres agri-dulces, esos que también... representaban su amor. Parodia de "My Lovely Kim Sam Soon" Cap 2: ¿Intentar salir?.
1. La vida esta llena de sorpresas

_Definitivamente el dorama de "My Lovely Kim Sam Soon" me a cautivado tanto que he terminado sacando un fic de este, obviamente, con la pareja que más me gusta. No voy a negar que me he matado la cabeza tratando de encajar las parejas de modo que terminara acoplándose con los de la novela. Si, todo fue un alboroto pero gracias a algunos fanáticos de este dorama lo logre._

_Los que no hayan visto esta novela o incluso no hayan oído de esta, créanme, es espectacular. -Wow me siento raro al hacer esto- _

_Aquí__ los personajes de Hetalia no perderán _demasiado_ su esencia y solo por esta vez, Japón aparecerá en su versión Nyo, Sakura, sera su nombre. Mencionare varias parejas y unas cuantas tendrán importancia en la historia, cambiare algunas escenas para lograr ese propósito y eliminare algunas, hasta cambiare algunos diálogos -Como la historia es de una pareja hetero y yo escogí una homosexual pues... sonaría algo raro algunas escenas, ese es el motivo.-_

_Son cuatro los personajes OC que habrá en este fic. Aún no estoy muy seguro si dejar al personaje de la novela Min Hyun Woo, en el fic. Es tan patán que no quiero que nadie tome su papel. Tal vez haga un OC también, creo o tal vez lo deje así._

_El titulo sera igual al soundtrack de apertura de la misma novela, interpretada por Clazziquai, y agregare algunos otros soundtrack dependiendo de la escena. Ojo: No es un song fic. .por las dudas-_

___Bueno, habrá muchas cosas en este fic y se que les gustara... creo :P_

___**Este fic esta dedicado a: **Muusikat.  
_

___******Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos.  
_

___**Advertencia:** C: _

* * *

**BE MY LOVE**

CAPITULO I : La vida esta llena de sorpresas

- Inglaterra. Navidad, 11:35 pm-

Fue hace un mes desde que lo descubrió. Un mes en el que termino por enterarse de todo el engaño en el que lo habían envuelto. En un mundo completamente falso. Tan falso como el amor que supuestamente se sentían... No podía creerlo pero las pruebas estaban ahí, frente a sus narices. Siempre la estuvieron y era el momento para ponerle fin a todo eso pese a que aun lo quería...

Se encamino a paso cauteloso pisando los talones de _ellos_. No debía ser descubierto. No aún. Tenia que permanecer como James Bond solo unos momentos más. Solo un poco... pero con cada paso que daba, temía.

¿Que debería decir? ¿Reclamarle como una novia celosa que no era? ¿Decirle todas sus verdades y jalarle de los pelos a la chica con quien le estaba engañando?... ¿Lo iba a matar? Sonrió burlón. Ese ultimo pensamiento le había sonado muy tentador, casi sus dedos se movían como una bruja haciendo sus hechizos o como un asesino estuviese apunto de coger un arma punzo cortante para su crimen pero seria incapaz de hacer eso...

Cuando vio que él junto con esa chica se instalaban dentro de la habitación de aquel hotel, se acerco hasta la puerta y con miedo apoyo su oído a esta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tal vez por el temor de ser descubierto o... por el dolor que sentiría al escuchar _eso_.

Se alegro un poco, internamente, al no escuchar nada... era mejor así, el dolor seria menos ¿no?.. - Me estuviste engañando ¿verdad?... - murmuro con la voz ronca tratando de hacer sus típicos berrinches infantiles pero su desanimo era mas grande. Se supone que debería estar feliz por que las cosas se habían terminado por fin... Ya dejaría de ser el protagonista de esa estúpida película.

Y lo sabia...

Tarde o temprano iba a terminar como todo... y también lo supo... que desde un inicio aquella felicidad no duraría. Ambos eran hombres. No era bien visto por sus padres y si ya había vuelto a recurrir a las mujeres es por que... se había aburrido de él o... le daba asco...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza llena de rabia por su ultimo análisis. Si fue entonces por eso. ¿Por que se mantuvo a su lado? ¿Por que le dio esperanzas de esa forma?- Yo, Alfred F. Jones, no voy a permitir que un imbécil infeliz como tú hagas sufrir a más gente... ¡Por algo soy un _hero_!

_~o~_

_- Así es, un Chateu 1974 con bocadillos - Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Acomodo una vez más la bata azul marino que llevaba puesta y colgó. volvió a darle una mirada rápida a su alrededor. _

_Ropa, zapatos, sabanas, todo estaba regado por el suelo. Esa noche definitivamente había sido la mejor de todas. Otra chica se había rendido a sus pies._

_Ding Dong._

_Escucho que llamaban desde la puerta, se levanto extrañado - ¿Quien es?_

_- Servicio a la habitación - ¿Tan rápido había llegado su pedido? Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y lo que vio espanto su alma hasta el otro lado del mundo_

_- A-al... ¿C-como llegas-te aquí?... _

_- Creí que estabas trabajando... _

_- No, digo, estoy alistándome para trabajar_

_- ¿Me crees un idiota por que soy americano?_

_- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Tu motor se a averiado?, tranquilízate o nunca se arreglara. Vamos relájate. Respi- ¡Kya! - exclamo al ver como el rubio sacaba una especie de navaja de la manga de su abrigo._

_- Me las pagaras..._

_~o~_

- Disculpe... -

Alfred se sobresalto asustado. Se giro con rapidez pegando su espalda a la puerta, "Asi que fue una ilusión..." pensó decepcionado.

Poso sus azules ojos sobre el empleado del hotel que llevaba un carrito de comida, este lo veía con el ceño fruncido.- Si no va a entrar se puede hacer a un lado, por favor - Asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzado y se alejo dándole paso al empleado. El eco del timbre, aún cuando él estaba cerca, se escucho

- ¡Fuck! - Se acomodo con rapidez la boina que llevaba puesta, tratando de ocultar su singular mechón, y salio corriendo a toda prisa. No quería verlo. No sabría que decir y peor aun no quería darle explicaciones del por que estaba ahí. Esperen ¿Por que tendría que dar él las explicaciones?. Eso no importaba. Unos cuantos metros más y con sus propias piernas tropezó. Cayo estrepitosamente.

La nariz le dolía a horrores y casi podía sentir la sangre en esta. Levanto un poco la cabeza ya con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Dolía y mucho... tanto como esa horrible opresión en su pecho. Escucho unos pasos familiares acercándose a él...

"No... por favor..."

- Alfred... - Escucho que lo llamaban con esa voz que lo había cautivado la primera vez que la oyó, alegrado varias veces y apoyado en muchas otras, ahora... le causaba un dolor horrible. Oculto de nuevo su rostro entre sus brazos maldiciendo el haber sido tan torpe. - ¿Puedes levantarte?... Necesitamos hablar.

"_Cuando escuchas la frase_ Necesitamos hablar _es el fin_" Genial. Lo que le faltaba. ¿Por que ahora le venían las palabras que le había dicho hermana?. No respondió ni se movió. Solo se mantuvo en su lugar, ignorándolo... deseando que solo se fuera y que lo dejara ahí...

- Déjalo... - murmuro luego de unos minutos al sentir que no se iba.

- ¿Te ayudo? - ofreció con suavidad a lo cual Alfred odio. ¿Como podía seguir con esa ternura hacia él después de lo que le hizo?

- No... ¡Déjame solo! - exclamo poniéndose de pie y encarando por fin al chico que supuestamente lo amaba. Sus azules ojos con el negro de él chocaron. - ...

... Esa seria una larga conversación.

-o-

_-¿Alguna vez me has querido? En estos años que estuvimos juntos... ¿Me quisiste?_

Alfred corría con todas sus fuerzas por aquellas iluminadas calles de Londres. No le importaba golpear o empujar a las personas que chocaban con él. No importaba nada.

_- Te quería pero no te amaba..._

Si era así, entonces ¿por que? ¿Por que lo engaño de esa manera? ¿por que le dio esperanzas de esa forma? Si desde un principio le dio asco su relación ¡¿Por que jugo con él de esa manera?!

_Quería__ esos hermosos ojos zafiros que brillaban de felicidad, quería al chico que decía iba a ser el mejor pastelero del mundo, el que decía ser un héroe, el que tenia muchos sueños; una gran determinación, el que tenia esa alegría en sus sonrisas._

- ¿Mentiste con eso también, verdad? O Solo querías lucir _cool_ al terminarme? - murmuro disminuyendo la velocidad de su loca carrera.

_Entiéndelo solo te quería... pero... todo tiene un final... aquí se termina... No preguntes por que... Lo siento..._

- Supongo que es lo último...

Los ojos azules de Alfred volvieron a llenarse con lagrimas de rabia pero él sabia que no iba a llorar, ya no le iba a dar gran importancia al asunto. Dio sus últimos pasos frente a su destino: "El Bar de los Vikingos". Ese bar que tan bien conocía.

Cerro sus ojos con suavidad y trago lento. Esa noche probaría los nuevos tragos que le había mencionado su amigo y dueño de aquel _pub_, Densen Magnus.

- ¡Oh! ¡Al, a los tiempos! - Ahí estaba la sonrisa que vio desde su niñez. Alfred sonrió con jubilo. Nada de ese danes cambiaba. Siempre sonriente, siempre jovial, más que él incluso, tanto que le daba envidia. Se acerco al mostrador, sonriendo, como siempre lo hizo. No quería que supiera su malestar.-

- Lo mismo digo Den ¿Algo especial con el trabajo?

- Nada en especial - soltó con una sonrisa- ¡Oh! salvo un chico muy _cute_ - sonrió más amplio.

Densen coloco con un suspiro su quijada en el dorso de sus manos y poso sus azules ojos, más oscuros que los de Alfred, al chico que le cautivo en esos últimos tres días. Ese cabello rubio recogido por una cruz de oro, esa piel tan pálida como la nieve... esos ojos tan fríos pero con un calor reconfortante.

¡Dios iba a morir de un derrame nasal!

Alfred observo por unos instantes la extraña mirada del más alto. Levanto una ceja confundido y dirigió su mirada exactamente a donde miraba su amigo, quien ya botaba corazones alrededor suyo. - Su nombre es Lukas Bondevik... es de Noruega...

- Eh~... - canturreo Alfred, girándose hacia el danés de nuevo, estaba un poco incomodo tras recibir la frívola mirada de tal "Lukas" - Well, Dame una de tus mejores muestras

- ¿En serio? - pregunto reaccionando- Dijiste que jamás probarías eso...

- No seas quejón y apúrate. - reclamo con un puchero haciendo que Densen sonriera ampliamente pero un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza lo gobernó. Si Alfred pedía eso significaba que...

_Varias horas después..._

- ¡So-son insopotables! - escupió Alfred agitando con fuerza su vaso de alcohol. Densen lo escuchaba divertido mientras secaba uno de los vasos.- ¡No en-tiendo a los ingleses!.. Solo por ser aMEricano me toman de imbécil... ¡Eso es Discriminación! ¡Si, eso ES!

Densen soltó una carcajada. No sabia que ver así a su amigo, completamente ebrio, iba a divertirlo tanto - Dímelo a mi, pero no me discriminan por ser Danes. Lastima por ti hermano

- Fuck... - murmuro tapando su boca. Densen sonrió más.

- Al fondo a la derecha de ese pasadillo lo encontraras hermano.- Alfred se levanto apresurado siguiendo las indicaciones del danes. Las ganas de vomitar eran enorme. ¿Que cosa había bebido? Bueno, ya se había perdido en su 23avo vaso, así que no lo recordaba.

Alfred se exaspero un poco al notar como las paredes daban vueltas a su alrededor casi se sentía dentro del tubo ocular*. ¿Es que no podían quedarse quietas? ¿Y desde cuando eran tan largos los pasillos? Faltaba poco, estaba cerca. Abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza y no lo aguanto más. Devolvió todo sin poder llegar a un retrete.

- ¡_BLODDY HELL_!

-o-

Alfred tenia un hermoso ojo morado. Nunca en su vida había recibido un puñetazo con tanta fuerza, ni de ese modo... bueno si, de su madre pero solo una vez... Ok, no. Fueron varias veces y si le preguntaban cual dolía más, diría con vergüenza que su madre. Ese chico frente a él era un debilucho... ¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Ambos estaban a la par!

Volvió a posar su mirada en el chico de cabellos rubios trigo recayendo luego su mirada en el dorso desnudo. Este se colocaba una de las tantas camisas que tenia guardado Densen en la pequeña habitación oculta en el bar. Agarro de nuevo la bolsa de hielo y la coloco sobre el chinchon que tenia. Ese chico se giro por fin hacia él.

- Ten - Alfred levanto una ceja confundido. Tomo el papelito que le estaba ofreciendo el de cejas pobladas. - Es el precio del traje en el que me _vomitaste_ - acentuó más esa palabra. ¿Seguía molesto? Y eso que le había dicho que le iba a pagar el traje. Que malhumorado, pensó - Ahí esta mi cuenta, en tres días quiero el dinero -

Alfred asintió con desanimo. Ese chico comenzó a caminar a la salida cuando de improvisto se detuvo y sin dirigirse a él hablo de nuevo. ¿Que más quería?

- Por cierto... la próxima vez, no pidas explicaciones, solo patealo y vete. Hay varios peces en el mundo. No es el único hombre o mujer en este... - Alfred se sonrojo de sobremanera. ¿Acaso ese chico había escuchado su conversación? ¡Dios! Iba a reclamarle por lo sapo que era pero este salio antes de que digiera palabra alguna. Bufo con enojo cruzándose de brazos y su atención recayó en el papelito que tenia. Lo desplegó con desgano y cayo en shock.

- ¡¿TANTO?!

-o-

Sonrió con gala. Ese grito que resonaba por toda la cuadra era melodía para sus oídos. Lo más seguro es que ese chico del extraño mechón ya había visto el contenido del papel. Saco la llave de su volvo del bolsillo y posando sus ojos verdes dio una ultima mirada al bar de Vikingos. Volvió a sonreír con elegancia y esta vez con un poco de soberbia, murmuro.

- Con eso sabrás que nadie se mete con Arthur Kirkland...

Ni mucho menos, le vomitaban encima.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur Kirkland era su nombre, era de una familia adinerada, con reconocimiento y fama. Era el chico más deseado en la alta sociedad, de carácter caballeroso, tan elegante que hasta lo más ancianos lo envidiaban. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas eran tan codiciados tanto como las de Lina*, su cabello rubio trigo, pese a ser desordenado y algo revoltoso, era una de sus características que lograban hacerlo destacar y aunque, al principio le había sido una molestia, sus cejas eran otras de sus mejores características.

Tenia todo.

Camino por los pasillos de aquel lugar que conocía tan bien desde hace medio año. Siempre tenia que recurrir ahí por un solo propósito. Acomodo la toalla blanca en su hombro izquierdo y suspirando con fuerza poso sus ojos sobre a la única persona presente.- Buenos días Artie, ¿empezamos con la clases?

Arthur tal vez lo tendría todo, tal vez lo sabría todo pero lo único que no sabia era como nadar y aprenderlo como un niño de 5 años o mejor dicho como Tsunayoshi de Katekyo no le animaba para nada. Asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojado y poso su mirada en la piscina.- Empecemos Eli...

Elizabeta Héderváry era la única que sabia ese vergonzoso secreto. O eso creía él.

-o-

- Buenos días, jefe. - Saludaron los empleados del restaurante cuando lo vieron bajar de un taxi a Arthur. Esa era la rutina en la vida del ingles. A las primeras horas eran sus clases de natación para luego dirigirse a su restaurant, "_Bleeding Heart_"*. Uno de los mejores y más reconocidos de su ciudad.

Estaba orgulloso de este desde el momento en que la inauguro. Siempre sirviendo comida y postres franceses e ingleses. Esperes un momentos. Ingleses y franceses. Así esta mejor.

Ingreso con una sonrisa al interior del local recibiendo los saludos matutinos de sus empleados. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que los vio. Las caras de pocos amigos de Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Eso... no eran buenas señales. No había bebido nada la noche anterior para que le reclamaran algo... ¿o si?.- ¿Buenos días? -

- No son buenas - hablo el de acento francés acomodando su traje de chef.- Yao no vendrá...

- No pelee con él - reclamo como un niño pequeño. De que Wang Yao no apareciera en el local no significaba que él tenia la culpa de eso. Algunas veces habría sido así, por las múltiples peleas que tenían, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Francis suspiro cansado.

- Ya lo sabemos,_ cher_, lo que sucede es que no vendrá por que viajara a Rusia para casarse con Ivan..

- Bien -dijo con simpleza y algo sorprendido por la información. Nunca creyó que Wang Yao terminaría junto con ese ruso que daba miedo. Aquí si era lustre el dicho "de los gustos y colores no lo han hecho los autores"- ¿Dijo cuando regresa?

- Ese es el problema - explico el castaño, Antonio- no regresara

- ¡¿Que?!

-o-

Apretó sus puños con enojo. Ya casi se sentía como un toro a punto de atacar a su enemigo. ¿Cuantas veces lo iban a discriminar así? ¡No lo entendía! Solo por que era joven y estadounidense no le daban el derecho de decirle cosas que no eran. Él había estudiado en la mejor pastelería de París, Le Cordon Bieu*. Había salido con honores pese a que sus postres eran muy... excéntricos. Pero no había nada de malo en eso, mas bien, fue por eso que se graduó. Era original, sus postres llamaban la atención y eran exquisitos.

Sin embargo ese gordo ingles le decia puras patrañas, hablaba y hablaba diciéndole que era muy joven para eso, que nunca lograría nada y que volviera a los Estados Unidos por que un yankee como él no lograria nada en ese prestigiado país. Y volvía a hablar, esta vez de cosas que ya no venían al caso. Cuantas ganas tenia de golpearlo.

"Solo un poco más Alfred" pensó con la mandíbula apretada. Cuando el hombre dejo de hablar tomo su mochila y el paquete de pastel que llevaba consigo y salio de ese despacho echando humos.

Maldijo todo a su alrededor. A los pajaritos, a las abuelitas, a los perros meones, a los carros que respetaban las señales de transito, a los niños que se comían sus mocos, a los enamorados que cabalgaban ponys rosados, todo, pero eso si excluyendo siempre el bar de Densen. Subió a uno de los buses de dos pisos que era, para él, lo único fascinante y cayo rendido en el asiento. De que lo hayan despedido de su trabajo le había dado varios problemas, tenia que buscar uno nuevo y ya estaba harto aunque claro, todo era su culpa. Volvió a sacar el periódico que llevaba en su mochila y comenzó a buscar en los anuncios de empleo.

- Este - señalo con una sonrisa, guardo el periódico nuevamente esta vez posando su azulina mirada a la ventana. Unos minutos más y bajo en la calle más cercana del hotel que escogió.

Su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía que su mandíbula no estaba. ¡Ese hotel era enorme! Aspiro profundamente y sin dejar escapar el aire por unos segundos estiro sus brazos con fuerza- ¡Fithing, Alfred! ¡Tu eres un Hero! - grito y con paso seguro ingreso al hotel pero con cada paso poco a poco se apaciguo su seguridad. ¡Tenia miedo! Y la gente lo veía raro. ¿Por que seria?

- Buenos días... Vengo por la oferta de trabajo... - murmuro algo avergonzado cuando vio la cantidad de estrellas que poseía ese hotel. ¡Era cinco estrellas!

- Claro - contesto la señorita del mostrador- sigame por favor.

-o-

- ¿Vas a comprar una pastelería para cubrir nuestras necesidades? - Arthur tosió un poco siguiéndole el paso a la presidenta, su madre y a Elizabeta, secretaria del hotel que heredaría y en la cual estaban.

- Es que Yao se casa y la verdad no creo que regrese, serviré postres del hotel hasta que encontremos a alguien - explico. Caminando un poco más rápido.

- Nuestra pastelería es una de las mejores y ya esta acreditada - respondió la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos verde petroleo.

- Saldremos sin ese ingreso

- No es tan fácil como crees. Debemos mantener nuestro hotel y conseguir un chef francés para nuestro restaurante

- Ahí otro lugar, el dueño y el chef son franceses - dijo colocando sus manos dentro de su bolsillo. Elizabeta escuchaba todo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Piensa que un chef francés costara mucho dinero, y ¿para que lo que quieres? Si tú solo haces postres, es por eso que se ríen de nosotros.

-¿Que dices? Nosotros solo servimos comida original no imitaciones. - expreso ofendido, por algo también tenia a Francis aunque no hacia los postres...

- No seas arrogante, no sabes de negocios. - dijo con enojo mientras entraban al elevador recibiendo un saludo del empleado que salia de este. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron su madre volvió a retornar la conversación.- Los ingresos son muy bajos. - Arthur rodó los ojos y sin querer escucharla de nuevo comenzó a jugar con la punta de su pie. - La próxima semana se casa la hija de la constructora Zwaan, Emma, la chica que rechazaste hace un año...

Arthur trago fuerte. ¿Por que le decía eso ahora? - No voy a ir a su boda ¿o si? - pregunto algo asustado. Volver a ver a Emma Zwaan le daba un escalofrió enorme. No se llevaba para nada bien con esa chica y eso incluía a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Cuando piensas casarte? -

Ahí iban de nuevo. ¿Cuantas veces iba a escuchar esa frase?. Arthur soltó un bufido y se balanceo un poco sobre su lugar. No iba a escucharla.- El próximo año Peter entra a la preescolar ¿No crees que necesita a una dama para que lo lleve y le ayude?

- Yo lo haré - dijo mirando los cabellos de Elizabeta quien se mantenía en silencio dándoles la espalda. - Lo llevare, le ayudare en sus deberes e iré a sus reuniones de padres pero POR FAVOR deja de presionarme con lo del matrimonio - suplico- y no me consigas mas citas

- Si no quieres presión, cásate. - Arthur volvió a rodar los ojos. ¿Es que hablaba en chino? Esa pregunta le había sonado algo extraña puesto que su madre entendía chino, ¡Oh! entonces seria: ¿es que hablaba en un idioma nativo?

- Solo dime si me darás los pasteles.

- Ya te lo dije, Vargas no puede, así que deja de insistir.

- A Vittorio le agrado, así que llámalo. - termino de decir y de un acto improvisado su madre lo golpeo con su cartera- ¡Ouch! ¿Por que hiciste eso?

- ¡Estúpido! ¿Nunca vas a ser bien las cosas? ¿eh? - lo volvió a golpear - ¿Que crees que dirá la gente cuando sepan que el hijo de los dueños de un hotel de 5 estrellas se marcha y abre un restaurante por su cuenta?

- ¿Que la mama se encarga de un hotel y que el hijo de un restaurante?

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo enojada volviendo a golpearlo, reiterada veces, con su cartera.- ¿Estas haciendo bromas a costa de tu madre? ¡¿Ah?!

- ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡Au! ¡Basta! - exclamo incorporándose de golpe (se había agachado para cubrir su rostro de los carterazos)- ¡Si sigues pegándome no lo tolerare más!

- ¡¿Que dijiste?! - exclamo a la vez que sus ojos verdes petroleo se llenaban de ira- ¡Tonto, idiota, estúpido! - volvió a pegarle. Arthur comenzó a defenderse mientras Elizabeta soltaba pequeñas risas.

Unos segundos más con esa tortura y el elevador se abrió en el piso que habían elegido. Arthur suspiro con alivio al sentir que su madre ya no lo golpeaba. Al fin y al cabo, a la vista de otros, debían guardas las apariencias. Elizabeta salio detrás de su madre, quien echaba humos de las orejas.

Las siguió mientras se acomodaba el traje.

- No puedo vivir tranquila, eres repugnante. - decía la señora dando estancadas con cada pisada. Se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a su oficina y se giro hacia su hijo - No se de donde diablos saliste

Arthur suspiro y sin poder evitar sonreír ilusionado le respondió - De tu entrepiernas madre... - La mujer lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Cásate antes de que finalice el año.

Arthur borro su sonrisa - Llama a Vittorio. - Cambio el tema, de nuevo. La mujer retorno su camino e ignoro las palabras de su propio hijo cerrando la puerta de su despacho detrás de ella. Arthur volvió a sonreír y se acerco al mostrador en donde ya se estaba acomodando Elizabeta.

- ¿No le sucede nada a_ mom_, verdad?

- Nada que no sea fuera de la edad - sonrió la chica- Por cierto Arthur ¿cuanto tiempo vas a ir en taxi? - Arthur se tenso un poco. - Si le tienes aún miedo... consigue un chófer, como lo dijo tu madre.

- Tranquila estoy bien...- Elizabeta lo miro por un rato. Como odiaba que le mintieran.

-o-

- Trabajó en _Bon Appetit_. ¿Por que lo despidieron? En ese lugar pagan muy bien.

Alfred trago duro.

¿Por que le hacían esa pregunta? ¿Era de vital importancia? Por que en serio no quería contestarla. ¿Que iba a decirle? "Lo que pasa señor entrevistador, es que en vísperas de navidad, el día que más necesitaban mi ayuda, no he asistido al trabajo por que quería cerciorarme si mi novio me estaba engañando con una mujer" Se mordió el labio inferior. Era imposible que dijera eso.- Es que... en vísperas de navidad erm... tuve un problema con mi familia... por eso... - dijo quedito.

¡Había mentido! ¡Se quería morir! ¡Un Hero no hacia eso!. El señor que estaba haciendo la entrevista lo miro suspicazmente.

- Entiendo... - soltó luego de un silencio incomodo para el estadounidense - pero lo siento, no podremos pagarte lo que mereces...

Alfred levanto la mirada confundido- ¿Eh? P-pero... Ok, gracias... - Se levanto deprimido y con enojo, recién brotado, salio del lugar con su paquete y mochila en mano- Uno dice que me falta talento y el otro dice que tengo mucho... No entiendo a los ingleses - dijo entre dientes.

Paso por los pasillos de la cocina con un puchero en los labios y su atención recayó en un joven de cabellos marrones y extraño rizo saliendo a un lado de su cabeza, quien llevaba en sus manos dos tortas. La curiosidad lo embargo un poco al pensar quien había hecho esos postres y volviendo a su faceta de James Bond volvió a retroceder los pasos que había dado ese chico y su sorpresa fue al ver que lo dirigía justamente a la cocina de repostería.

Sus azules ojos se iluminaron por toda la variedad de pasteles, dulces y bizcochos que veía. Sonrió ampliamente deseando estar también ahí mientras asomaba su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

Reconoció todos los postres de la mesa al instante, la mayoría eran franceses, ingleses y algunos italianos. Todos los ayudantes del chef estaban concentrados en su labor a lo cual Alfred miraba con respeto. Le gustaba cuando la gente ponía mucha dedicación a lo que hacían, eso era lo único que lo hacia sentir... feliz

- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Alfred se volteo asustado al escuchar que alguien le hablaba pero al hacerlo y al intentar levantar su cabeza...

- ¡Auch! - Se quejo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su mechón, su querido mechón, estaba enredado en el botón del saco de aquel que lo llamo- M-mi mechón - chillo de dolor al tratar de librarse y un extraño sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al sentir como cogían su mechón sin saber ahora si era dolor o... otra cosa lo que sentía- ¡No lo jales!

- Tranquilo, se atoro.

- C-con cuidado... - murmuro completamente sonrojado. Odiando que su voz sonara tan... rara- ¡Oye! ¡Duele! - Volvió a quejarse. Aunque sea esas jaladas lo hacían volver a la realidad.

- ¡No te muevas!

- ¡Pero duele! ¡Auch! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

- ¡¿Quieres callarte?!

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que me calle?! ¡Soy un Hero, nadie me dice eso! - Escucho un chasquido de parte de del saco. Sintió como lo tomaban por el borde del cuello de su camisa y lo jalaban al interior de la cocina - E-espera ¿que haces? - pregunto confundido

- Alguien denme tijeras, por favor - Alfred palideció. ¿Tijeras? ¿Para que quería tijeras ese hombre? ¿Acaso... - ¡O-oye espera! ¡P-puedo arreglarlo con las manos!

- Lo siento no tengo tiempo - dijo mientras tomaba las tijeras entre sus manos.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! N-no espera, please - Suplico al ver como acercaba el objeto a su mechón.- ¡No!-

De ahí todo paso en cámara lenta. Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como su mechón caía al suelo. Grito con horror.

Los empleados detuvieron sus labores observando con asombro el hecho y Alfred estaba en shock.

¡Habían cortado su mechón! ¡Su mechón! Quería tirarse a llorar al suelo. Abrazar su mechón una ultima vez... ¡Era el único que sabia como se sentía! ¡Era la antena de su vida!

Levanto la mirada con enojo encarando al infeliz que había hecho tal atrocidad. Ambas miradas chocaron. - Tu no eres de aquí, lárgate si no quieres que te demande por espía... - Alfred no reacciono ni se movió de su lugar, estaba sorprendido. ¿Espía él? ¡El era un Hero! ¡Jamás haría algo así! El chico de cabellos rubios se alejo de su lado acercándose, esta vez, a un señor de cabellos castaños y algo de barba en la quijada, quien también estaba impactado por lo sucedido.- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje, Vittorio?

El nombrado reacciono- ¿Eh? Si Arthur pero lo siento, no puedo, mañana recién empezare a hacerlo

- Así no llegara ni al almuerzo, por favor Vitt

- Lo siento - volvió a decir- no es que no quiera recibir tu pedido pero es imposible.

- Por favor, Vittorio, solo cubre hasta la cena

- No... puedo - murmuro el hombre mirando a un lado del rubio quien extrañado giro su cabeza hacia donde miraba el de acento italiano.

Un tortazo cayo en lleno sobre su cara.

Vittorio soltó una risa divertido casi a carcajadas mientras los demás empleados miraban asombrados la situación sin creer lo ocurrido. Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así.

Alfred tenia un aura asesina a su alrededor, sus ojos azules votaban chispas, su quijada la tenia apretada y con su brazo aun extendido por el tortazo que le había dado al ingles, decidió no asesinarlo por nada en el mundo. No se volvería un villano ¡Jamás!

- ¡Eso te mereces, _fuck_!... Y no te preocupes, yo lo hice - soltó agrio- y mira tu día de suerte, no te lo cobrare por imbécil.

Cogió su mochila del suelo y salio de la cocina con estancadas. Arthur apoyo su mano sobre su cara aun en shock.

- Te lo merecías - murmuro cantarin Vittorio aun sonriendo. Arthur comenzó a sacar los restos de torta sobre sus ojos, enojado, tratando de tranquilizarse ya que su costoso traje estaba, de nuevo, sucio aunque le alegraba que no fuera por vomito. Le dio una pequeña lamida a la comisura de sus labios, de una manera tan tentadora que las empleadas del lugar se sonrojaron con tal acto. Arthur se detuvo al instante y abrió sus ojos con asombro.

Se arrodillo en el suelo con lentitud y acerco su mano al paquete del pastel destrozado sin poder creerlo aún - ¿Arthur?

-o-

- ¡Ahhh! - exclamo Alfred dándole un porrazo karateca a la puerta del baño aun con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. Recordar que ahora no tenia su mechón sobre su cabeza, lo deprimía más que antes. Se sentía desorientado, mareado, había perdido un gran compañero...

Soltó pequeños sollozos dibujando, con el agua, su mechón sobre el espejo. Lo quería devuelta, se observo por unos segundos más y el rostro de ese chico llego a su mente junto con ESE recuerdo. Ya lo conocía, ese rostro ya lo había visto, esos ojos, esas cejas.

¡ERA EL CHICO QUE HABÍA VOMITADO EN EL BAR!

Mientras tanto Arthur, arrodillado en el suelo, comía los restos de la torta del americano. Saboreandolo, mientras Vittorio lo miraba confundido, no, más bien sorprendido, que Arthur estuviese haciendo una escena tan... cavernicola, sin importarle el resto, significaba que algo bueno estaba ocurriendo o eso quería creer.

Arthur luego de unos segundos degustando, se levanto de su lugar y tomo la toalla que le ofrecían, con una sonrisa.

Que gran descubrimiento hizo.

Salio de la cocina dispuesto a encontrar a ese chico cueste lo que cueste.

- Estas fechas si que fueron raras... - hablaba para si mismo Alfred mientras jugaba con sus audífonos, dándole varias vueltas con aburrimiento- Lo único que espero es que nunca me vuelva a cruzar con ese ingles... por que si no, estaré en la quiebra total - suspiro rememorando la cantidad increíble que tenia ese traje.

- ¡Oye! - Alfred se detuvo en seco y se giro confundido. ¿Lo estaban llamando? Tal vez era el tío de la entrevista y al final si lo necesitaban. Error, con todo y letra mayúscula.

¡Ese chico del bar estaba detrás de él! ¡Se había acordado, _God_!

Retrocedió asustado y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que casi caía con los equipajes que llevaban los botones, se dirigió a la salida. - ¡Espera! - Volvió a exclamar Arthur, quien comenzó a correr al ver que el ojiazul salia huyendo.

- ¡TAXIII, PARA, PARA, PARA! - gritaba histérico Alfred. Un carro se detuvo al frente suyo.

- ¡Espera git! - Alfred no lo obedeció, nunca lo haría, solo se limito a subir como novia huyendo de su boda al vehículo lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta de un porrazo, Arthur lo detuvo.

- Necesito... hablar... contigo - dijo entre jadeos. Alfred lo miro con cara de WTF

- ¡Avance! -ordeno el ojiazul al ver que el taxista no hacia nada. ¿Es que todos los ingleses estaban en su contra? Que no fuera así. Que no fuera así.

- ¿El va a subir o no? - pregunto el señor del volante. Alfred abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que había dicho el anciano. ¿Acaso se veían como amigos de la infancia? ¡¿Que tal si era un secuestrador?! ¿Seguiría preguntando eso?! Iba a negar y lo iba a hacer cuando el de cejas pobladas lo empujo al otro lado del asiento provocando que su cabeza chocara contra la puerta opuesta.

- ¡Ouch! ¡¿Que crees que haces?! - reclamo posicionándose lo más rápido que pudo mientras Arthur se acomodaba en su asiento con elegancia, como si el acto salvaje de empujarlo no hubiera ocurrido.

- Llevenos a donde va el _Kid_ - Alfred apreto sus manos con fuerza. Ahi iban de nuevo las palabras despotas de los ingleses.

- ¿Que me dijiste? - pregunto entre dientes.

- ¿_Kid_? - repitió algo confundido el ojiverde para luego sonreír con burla- ¿Por que eso eres no? Digo tu cara es de un infante...

- ¡No lo soy! - reclamo en un puchero- ¡Tengo 21! ¡Anciano!

- Ese acento... ¿eres estadounidense verdad? Tsk, que fastidio. -murmuro- Andando chófer, soy su hermano mayor

- ¿He-hermano mayor?! ¡Eso es falso! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Y nunca tendría un hermano tan feo!

- Cállate, _kid_ - El chófer suspiro entre cansado y divertido. Puso el carro en marcha sin una dirección en claro y pese a las quejas del americano en que se detuviera, continuo. El inglés se veia más responsable que el ojiazul.

Pasando cinco minutos en silencio el ingles volvió a retornar la conversación - ¿Ese pastel tú lo hiciste? - Alfred no contesto y con un bufido se coloco los audífonos en sus oídos reproduciendo la lista de música guardada.- No estoy de juegos _Kid_, ¿Lo hiciste tú, si o no? - Alfred levanto el volumen a su IPod mandando al carajo la conversación.

Era tan alto el volumen que Arthur podía escuchar claramente la música que oía. Un asco en música, pensó y con un enojo, y una vena ya sobresaliente en su frente, arrebato el aparato al americano, sin importarle el hecho que terminaría destrozando la entrada de los audífonos con su acto.- ¡OYE!

- ¿Eres un _pátissere_?

- ¡Que te importa, devuélveme mi Ipod!

- ¿En donde trabajas? ¿Hotel? ¿Restaurant?- Alfred coloco sus manos sobre sus oídos y comenzó a cantar en voz alta. Nunca iba a responder ninguna pregunta de ese cejón - Entiendo - murmuro con enojo el ingles sabiendo que con lo que iba a hacer lograría captar la atención de ese chico. Abrió la venta de su puerta, y para horror de Alfred, saco su mano con el reproductor, dispuesto a arrojarlo aun con el auto en movimiento..

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! - chillo Alfred lanzándose al ingles quien, rápidamente, coloco su mano en la frente del menor evitando la cercanía- ¡¿Q-que diablos pasa contigo?! ¡Devuélvemela!

- Si no quieres que la arroje, responde.

- ¡DÁMELA Y LÁRGATE!

- Responde

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Si! ¡Soy un _pátissere_! ¡Hice el pastel yo mismo! ¡¿Contento?! - Arthur sonrio con elegancia tras recibir la información que queria.- ¡Ahora devuel-ve-mela! - decia entre el forcejeo.

Arthur lo empujo con fuerza, devolviendo al americano a su lugar y sin ninguna educación le lanzo el aparato.- ¡Hey! - reclamo el ojiazul. ¿Y si rompía su Ipod o rayaba la pantalla? Vio como ese cejón sacaba algo de su billetera para luego extenderla a su cara. Trago duro. ¿No le iba a pedir dinero por lo de su traje de nuevo... o si?

- Tómala - sentencio frunciendo el ceño. Alfred no tuvo otra opción y la tomo con miedo. Iba a quedar en la calle si tendría que pagar ahora dos trajes. Por cierto ¿Quien era ese chico? ¿Una estrella de cine? No, no podía serlo. Leyó el contenido de la tarjeta lo cual lo dejo más que sorprendido.

- Restaurante _Bleeding Heart_... presidente Arthur Kirkland... -

- Deténganse aquí, por favor - dijo Arthur. El chófer obedeció mientras Alfred lo miraba confundido. Aun no habían llegado a su destino. - Llévame algunas muestras mañana a esa dirección. No me gusta la gente impuntual - Alfred alzo una ceja. ¿Que quería que? ¿Que fuera con que? Levanto una mano dispuesto a preguntar cuando vio como ese cejón se acercaba a él de una manera... extraña. Tanto que provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco. Retrocedió con miedo pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera la distancia no disminuía. ¡No cuando ese chico se le acercaba! Su espalda por fin choco con la puerta del carro ya detenido y en eso escucho un pequeño "crick" Bajo su mirada hasta su cintura. La mano de ese tal Arthur estaba sobre el seguro de la puerta.

- A las tres de la tarde - Dijo Arthur y con una sonrisa soberbia abrió la puerta empujando a la vez al americano quien cayo de espaldas en la acera.

- ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!

- _Good Bye_ - dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa- Al hotel en donde nos recogió por favor.

- ¡OYE! - exclamo reaccionando recién al ver que el carro avanzaba dejándolo atrás a el, al Hero, y para empeorar lo habían dejado en medio de la nada - ¡ESE ES MI TAXI!

-o-

_Al día siguiente._

Estar nervioso es muy normal y eso lo sabia de antemano Alfred, quien veía, sudando a cantaros, a las personas que probaban sus postres, Francis algo que no sabia que, Antonio Corre o te pego ¿algo así es? y Arthur el cejotas Ingalls*. Ellos eran sus jueces en ese momento. Todo estaba bien pero esas miradas con seriedad que soltaba ese trió lo tenían asustado aunque no tanto como cuando la tenia su hermano. No, él era más aterrador.

Resfrego sus manos sobre sus muslo temiendo que esa seriedad se debía a que sus postre sabían mal... Tal vez desde un principio debió haberlos hecho con su originalidad, darles los toques que lo habían ayudado a graduarse... (los postres que había hecho eran idénticos a los de los libros)

- Pastel crespera, madalyn, macara, bombón - en-listo Francis con gala, dejando la cucharita de plata a un lado de su plato - Todo bien hecho y muy sencillo - agrego colocando su mano en el respaldo de su asiento.

- N-no tuve tiempo para hacerlo más elaborado - Se excuso con sinceridad dándole luego una mirada de recelo a Arthur, continuo - No me dieron más tiempo

- No es lo que quería - retorno el habla el francés- Mucha gente se fija en la decoración pero no en el sabor - un silencio pequeño se hizo a lo cual Alfred pensó que ya era el final. Agacho un poco su mirada, algo decepcionado.- A mi me gusto y la caja para los chocolates es muy original - Alfred sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras del galo y alzando de nuevo su mirada explico que el decorado de las cajas se debía a que estas, para que pudieran destacar, debían ser muy originales al igual que los postres

- Dime - hablo esta vez el de acento español- ¿todo lo que eliges te sale bien?

- Claro que no... algunas veces salen bien y otras no tanto... por eso los pruebo para saber si son buenos..

- "Por algo estas gordo" - pensó Arthur con burla pero sin sonreír. Debía mantenerse serio al fin y al cabo.

- Me parece bien -Sonrió Antonio tranquilamente- ¿Tienes alguna duda, Arthur?

- ¿Eh? No, es todo - respondió- Estas contratado, el trabajo es de las 10 de la mañana a las 10 de la noche pero en los de repostería, su trabajo es aun mayor

- No, no es cierto - irrumpió el francés recibiendo una gélida mirada del ojiverde- tu trabajaras de 7 am y 6 pm, solo eso, y te pagaremos bien por que no somos avaros, y en tres meses decidimos si te quedas o no...

- ¿Pueden despedirme?

- Si no cumples con mi estándar, si - hablo el ingles.

- Bien... Ok...

- Bienvenido entonces, Alfred F. Jones - concluyo Antonio.

-o-

Suspiro con una tierna sonrisa mientras habría la cortina de la pequeña ventana del avión en el que estaba viajando. Poso sus marrones ojos sobre el paisaje que estaba simplemente conformado por las nubes y el sol del atardecer y en esta ocasión lograba que su corazón palpitara de felicidad... Por fin volvería a Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo... Volvería a verlo de nuevo... Y eso lograba que todo lo que hizo valiera la pena.

Se sentía tan a gusto el saber como estaría. ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Seguía siendo igual de gruñón? Si era así entonces seria muy feliz...

- ¿Me acompañas? - escucho preguntar a una tímida voz. Volteo su mirada hacia su compañero de asiento encarando a un joven de melena rubia y ojos violetas que lo miraba tímidamente. Una botella de vino era lo que le sostenía. Estaba dispuesta a negarlo, pese a que la cara de uke que tenia ese chico le decía que no era como los demás, cuando este siguió hablando.- Tranquila, soy gay - murmuro, cerciorándose que nadie más lo escuchara.

- Oh... - No se equivoco. Era tan acertada que lograba que su felicidad aumentara y ciertamente le alegraba conocer a un chico de esa cancha. "Ay Kami-sama si me escuchara este chico me asesinaría"

- Tranquila - Le sonrió amablemente sin enterarse que su silencio se debía a otra cosa menos nerviosismo- Gusto en conocerla, Matthew Williams

- ¿Eh?... Ah... Sa-sakura Honda y si, seria todo un placer compartir un trago con usted

- Perfect, por un momento pensé que me ibas a rechazar de igual forma. - Sakura sonrió apenada.

- Iba a hacerlo... Lo siento Williams-sama...

- No, no te disculpes y puedes tutearme sin problemas

- Gracias...

_Minutos después_

- ¿Así que futura doctora? Suena fuerte - decía Matthew mientras se servia otra copa de vino. Sakura sonrió complacida. Ese chico a pesar de ser muy amable sabia como entretenerla sin problema alguno- y ¿por que vas a Inglaterra y no a Japón?

- Erm... Pues...

- Déjame adivinar... - Se apresuro a decir el ojos violetas- ¿Deudas? ¿Escapaste de alguien? - La pelinegra se sonrojo un poco mientras se angustiaba por esas palabras. Si había escapado de alguien... No quería pensar en eso justamente ahora.

- ¿Como lo supiste? - Matthew sonrió divertido.

- Magia - Dijo con un movimiento de manos.- O eso creo, no se, solo lo solté - Ambos sonrieron.- ¿Sabes? De verdad es un gusto conocerte Sakura. y dime ¿A quien vienes a ver?

- ¿Eh?... Y-yo... pues - tartamudeaba la azabache, sonrojada. Volvió a colocar su mirada en la ventana tratando de darse un poco de valor- A... alguien especial... - murmuro con cariño...

Cuanto deseaba verlo...

-o-

- Él es Alfred F. Jones, el nuevo reemplazo de Yao - dijo Arthur con una sonrisa caballerosa. Todos los empleados empezaron a aplaudir con el final del discurso del ingles.

- Sera un gusto trabajar con ustedes - Agrego el americano mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"Comencemos el juego"

* * *

N.A:

_OMG! La acabe! ¡Wiii! No mentira, ya lo tenia desde hace unos, *cuenta con sus dedos de las manos y pies* ¡Dos semanas! Y pues como no quería quedarme con las ganas además de que el fic "Hasta llegar a ti" ya sale su final -si, se acaba- decidí sacar este fic. Ahora son las ¡¿4:00 am?! -Dios tengo que ir a dormir Dx- _

_Erm pues... no se que más decir :/_

_¡Oh si! Las aclaraciones. ¡Empecemos!_

___Los ojos de Lina: quien haya leido este cuento sabrá por que lo puse, si no, pues denle una leida, es... *tiembla de pies a cabeza*_

_Bleeding Heart: Este restaurante si existe. Esta en Londres y sirve comida francesa e inglesa._

_Le Cordon Bieu: Es parte de la novela al igual que el restaurante Bon Apettit, en otras palabras, no existen, creo :/_

_Ah y el famoso corte del mechón, si, tal vez la mayoría me odie por eso (?) Bueno explicare, lo que pase es que hace un tiempo me entere que Alfred en sus primeros bocetos no tenia mechón así que dije: "¡Genial, encaja con la escena!" Asi que lo puse :/ Ok, no es una buena excusa pero no se preocupen, crecerá, U.U_

_Y bueno, si tiene alguna duda pues no duden en preguntarme. _

_Hasta la próxima actualización. Cuídense mucho y bonito día, fin de semana o semana a todos y gracias por leer._

_Atte. Cocobelo._


	2. ¿Intentar salir?

_Actualización__ de este fic... tan extraño. ¡A leer y nos vemos abajo! :D_

_Y gracias Neko-san por tomarte el tiempo de leer y darme tus sugerencias de este fic :D _

_**Personajes: **__Usa, Uk, Hungría, Dinamarca, Fem!Japón, Canadá, Noruega, Mónaco (Monique de Rutte), Eslovenia (Janez Margon), __Ladonia (Loke) y Oc de la misma novela._

_**Advertencia:** Francis (?) (leve mención)_

___******Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

* * *

**BE MY LOVE**

CAPITULO II : _¿Intentar salir?_

El restaurante _Bleeding Heart_ estaba de fiesta. Toda esa semana, para Alfred había sido una de las más raras en toda su vida, y eso tenía mucho que ver con los empleados que compartía con su horario. Presencio cosas que en serio, daban miedo, un ejemplo muy claro era Francis Bonnefoy. Ni un día había pasado que empezó a trabajar y este ya empezaba a acosarlo. ¡A él! Claro, al principio no le tomo importancia... hasta que las cosas subieron de nivel.

— _¿Qué pasa con ese cuchicheo_, messieurs? ¿_Quieren que le calle la boca con mi **** —_

Hermoso comentario que ese francés hizo cuando le explicaban ciertos puntos. Ese tipo era raro, aunque claro, no tanto como Feliks Lukasiewicz, un amigo de la infancia de Toris Lorinaitis quien era la única persona normal que encontró en ese restaurante.

Un fuerte chillido volvió a escucharse provocando que Alfred se sobresaltara. La estridente música salía vibrante de los amplios parlantes provocando esos pequeños sonidos tan incómodos, combinándose a la perfección con los gritos alegres de los empleados del Bleeding Heart que bailaban en el salón principal del restaurant.

Cuando le dijeron a Alfred que iban a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, solo pensó en una pequeña reunión, con todos los empleados haciendo una parrillada -como siempre hacia en los Estados Unidos- pero no ESO, ¡Que le dedicaran una noche en el restaurant con fiesta incluida, exclusivamente para él!

Aunque, bueno... estaban al fin y al cabo todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Eso era lo que importaba.

— Muy bien, muy bien. — Hablo uno de los empleados del trabajo y si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Xian — ¡Ahora demos la bienvenida a nuestro personaje principal! ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡APLAUSOS! — exclamo seguido por los aplausos de los demás.

Alfred trago duro. ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Hacer el payaso que supuestamente creían que era? Bajo por las escaleras colocándose en medio del improvisado escenario del local y tomo el micrófono algo asustado de las manos del castaño.

— ¡Gracias por esta cálida bienvenida! Y pues, no quisiera responderlo con algo tan vago, así que cantare para ustedes —

— ¿Por qué no haces un _stripper? —_ Dijo Francis con sorna mientras movía con elegancia la copa de vino entre sus manos — _You can leave your hat on_ seria una buena opción ¿Sabes? -

— ¿Eh?

[Escena censurada por la influencia de Francis en la imaginación de Alfred]

Alfred palideció por completo... ¡¿Por qué ahora su mente le mostraba eso?!

— Jajaja — comenzó a reírse Arthur sin vergüenza. — Por favor, en este chico no hay nada que ver... excepto grasa.

Golpe bajo para Alfred. Este contuvo el aire por unos minutos mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza. No debía darle el placer, eso era seguro. Se relajo lo más que pudo y con una sonrisa en su rostro negó con la cabeza.

— El tema que cantare será... uhm...

— Por favor, que no sea nada de lo que escuche en tu _Ipod_ — Ahí estaba de nuevo Arthur. ¿Es que no se cansaba de interrumpirlo? y ¿qué diablos quería decir con eso? ¿Que su música era mala? Volvió a apretar el micrófono y retrocediendo un poco, noto los instrumentos que estaban en el escenario. La guitarra fue la que mas llamo su atención y el recuerdo de él volvió a su mente.

"Puedo enseñarte si quieres"

Sacudió su cabeza despejando tales recuerdos y pese a no querer coger ese instrumento, lo tomo. Debía lucirse frente a ese inglés cejón y demostrarle que tan bueno era.

— The Prophecy, espero que les guste — termino de decir tras acomodarse en un asiento. Hizo los primeros acordes como recordaba. Y los recuerdos de ese ayer volvieron a él. Mala idea cantar eso.

Abrió la boca entonando las primeras letras de la canción.

_There was something unexpected_

_And the worlds that would collide _

_And every chance that I might get to cover up my pride_

_Between us there is always a piece of me that dies..._

_[...]_

Al acabar las últimas notas, el silencio se hizo prominente lo cual provoco una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de Alfred. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Les había dejado boquiabiertos con esa canción! ¡God, era genial! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, cejotas? pensó para si mismo el ojiazul, alegre. Apostaba que en esos momentos ese inglés estaría revolviéndose de la envidia. Si, podía verlo.

_Oh Gran Alfred, lamento todo lo que dije e hice, perdóname la vida..._

— Bien, se acabo la reunión — dijo de repente el inglés colocándose de pie y sacando de su ensimismamiento al americano. Todos los presentes observaron atónitos al angloparlante y sin reclamar o decir algo en contra lo siguieron.

Alfred estaba chocado. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? No se supone que las cosas acabarían así...

Mientras tanto, Arthur sonreía de medio lado mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Jamás pensó que ese idiota con cara de imbécil fuese... bueno. Le había dejado sorprendido, tal talento que había sacado a lucir ese muchacho en el escenario no se lo esperaba. Aunque claro, nadie era mejor que él...

-o-

— ¿Esta seguro que no quiere que lo lleve Matthew-_san_? — pregunto Sakura antes de subir al taxi luego de que el mencionado le ayudara a subir sus pertenencias al transporte. El norteamericano negó con la cabeza.

— No se preocupe por mí, vaya con cuidado. — Sakura sonrió tímidamente, subió al taxi y cerrando la puerta se despidió, agitando la mano.

Matthew volvió a sonreír contestando a la despedida. Este siguió con su vista al transporte hasta verlo desaparecer a la distancia.

— Que chica más dulce. — murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, suspirando tranquilamente. Ese viaje sí que había sido rarísimo, mas aun con Matthew en su cercanía. Acomodo sus negros cabellos detrás de su oreja y sacando su móvil de su cartera, observo la pantalla de fondo que tenia.

— Ya... no estás preocupado ¿no? ... — sonrió con calidez.

Era seguro que ya no lo estaba...

-o-

Alfred caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, agotado. Ese día era su primer descanso luego de tantas locuras por parte de Francis y sus discusiones-no-graves con el cejotas, y ciertamente, deseaba que ese día fuese lo más tranquilo posible. De solo pensar que algo malo le sucediese, lo asustaba, mas aun por que... su mechón no estaba con él... ¡Estaba desnivelado! ¡Era como un yedi sin su filosofía! ¡Era como un Drake sin Josh!

Suspiro cansado y se acerco al primer puesto de café que vio. Tal vez tomar uno le haría bien para despertarlo.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Que desea tomar? — pregunto la chica del mostrador. Alfred levanto la vista al pizarrón del café.

— Café latte: 175 kilocalorías. Una lata de cerveza, 20 minutos de patinaje — Se escucho el murmurar de la chica de su costado. El ojiazul volvió a bajar su mirada hacia la chica, levantando a la vez una ceja. — ... Café: 5 kilocaloría, un tercio de huevo, 5 minutos de besarse... ¡Bien, dejare el latte primero!

El norteamericano tenía un pequeño tic en los labios. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal o esa chica estaba...? Empuño sus manos contra el mango de su mochila, enojado, más por terminar recordando las palabras de su jefe. "Grasa"

Claro, justo ahora tenía que recordar a ese cejón malnacido.

Se alejo del lugar sin pedir café alguno. Todo esto le estaba comenzando a enojar. Todo. Y definitivamente terminaría largándose a su país pese a tener trabajo. Tomo el primer bus que paso frente suyo, dirigiéndose a su departamento.

Quería volver a casa lo más pronto posible y meterse a dormir a su cama. Olvidarse de ese cejón y sus palabras agrias... claro está, que antes de eso, debía de olvidarse de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

_Al día siguiente._

Esto le estaba provocando un enorme dolor de jaqueca. ¿En qué siglo se supone que estaban? Y ni que estuviesen en Corea para hacer una cita a arreglas... ¿o sí? Alfred quería llorar. Pasar por este tipo de situación no le agradaba. Hace apenas unos días había terminado con la persona que más amo en su vida y venia su madre y le... le daba esto.

— Pero... — pensó Alfred viendo su reflejo en el espejo — esta es la única manera de olvidar a Enis... —

Dándose esos últimos pensamientos el ojiazul acomodo parte de su traje saliendo del mostrador de varones dispuesto a terminar con la cita que inicio su madre, pero, ¿por qué de todos los lugares tenía que ser ese? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el lugar donde dio por terminada su relación...? Camino por los pasillos del lujoso hotel, dirigiéndose al restaurant de este, recordando claramente la conversación que tuvo con su madre el día anterior.

**Flash back**

_— Llegas tarde, Al_

_Alfred dejo caer la mochila de sus manos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar súbitamente por la mujer frente a él, fastidiándose un poco como un niño regañado por un adulto. Ella era la última que quería ver en esos momentos._

_Los ojos violetas calculadores y alegres a la vez, se pasmaron sobre los suyos, la postura elegante que adquiría cuando se sentaba, los largos cabellos sujetados en un moño alto dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en la nívea nuca de ella... Definitivamente era hermosa... y ¿qué hacía en su casa y como había entrado a esta? _

_— M-mom... ¿Q-que haces aquí?_

_Exactamente, ¿qué hacia ahí su madre si ella, en ese mismo instante, debería estar en un viaje a los países árabes?_

_— Mírate no más, aun sigues llenito como te deje. — agrego la mujer colocándose de pie. Alfred reacciono con un puchero tras sentir las manos de su madre sobre su abdomen. Las aparto enojado._

_— ¡No estoy lleno ni nada de eso!_

_— Tenía razón Sra. Jones, su hijo es muy lindo. — Alfred se detuvo al instante. Asomo su cabeza detrás de su madre fijando su mirada en la rubia de ojos dorados sentada sobre su mueble, una chica que nunca había visto. ¿Quién era?_

_— ¿Ves que sí? — respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. Una que no le agrado para nada al menor.- Alfred, te presento a Janez Margon. — Esto le daba un mal presentimiento. - Con ella tendrás una cita mañana._

_— ¡¿What?!_

_-o-_

_— Dime que es broma Mom... — volvió a reclamar Alfred una vez retirada la presencia de la chica._

_— Oh, vamos Alfie. Ella es linda._

_— ¡Pero soy gay!_

_— No, tú eres bisexual. — contesto con un puchero la mayor._

_— Mom!_

_— Alfred... entiende, tienes 21 años, no puedes seguir deprimido. ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Mi hijo es Feliz! ¡Con la F mayúscula! … No quiero verte triste... -_

_Ese no era él... Su madre tenía razón. Esa actitud que había adquirido, además del rencor a los ingleses, no era común en él. Alfred suspiro con una sonrisa. _

_— De acuerdo... saldré con la cita que me diste..._

_— Alfie! — aclamo con júbilo la mayor dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo mayor. Tal vez era suicidio... pero lograr que su madre estuviese bien además de él, valía la pena hacerlo... aunque no estaba de acuerdo al 100 %. — Y algo bueno ahí en todo esto, a Janez le gustan los rellenitos._

_— ¡Mom!_

**Fin Flash back**

— Lamento la demora, señorita Margon. — dijo Alfred con la elegancia que aprendió de los ingleses. La odiaba. De eso estaba seguro. Janez respondió con una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza. Alfred sonrió y se sentó en el asiento opuesto a la chica.

— No es necesario las formalidades, Al. — Leve sonrojo para el mencionado. Mucha confianza de parte de la chica...

-o-

— He estado atendiendo presentaciones en sociedad desde hace 3 años. He tenido noticias tuyas de tarde en tarde. — dijo una chica de largos cabellos castaños casi rubios, recogidos en una trenza. De ojos grandes y castaños, cubiertos con unos lentes redondos. Movió ligeramente su mano para tomar la taza de té que le habían servido siendo observada a la vez por los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur. — ¿Por qué no has venido antes? — concluyo colocando la taza en su mismo lugar.

— ¿Te has retocado alguna vez? — soltó Arthur tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Ojos? ¿Nariz? ¿Mandíbula? — comenzó a en listar el inglés acomodándose en su asiento. La chica se mordió un poco el labio y negó con la cabeza- Oh... pues te ves muy bien. No veo necesario que te retoques nada y no intentes aumentarte los pechos. Me gustan naturales.

Monique de Rutte, la chica procedente de Mónaco, sonrió forzosamente. — El restaurant que regentas, hay rumores en los mítines de que es un buen sitio con buena comida, en especial el postre.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Arthur algo incomodo. Recordar que ese yankee había logrado algo increíble en solo unos días lo molestaba. Ese chico era bueno.— Tendré que darle un aumento al pastelero... — sonrió fingidamente. — Por favor, perdona. — concluyo poniéndose de pie. Se des aflojó un poco la corbata y empezó a caminar en dirección al mostrador de varones. Unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo. Ahí en la mesa de entrada estaba la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

— Alfred F. Jones. — murmuro Arthur, siguiendo su camino e ignorando al rubio ojiazul.

— Dentro de las anteriores, soy especialista en _pástissere_. — dijo Alfred con una sonrisa. — Parte de mi sueño es abrir mi propia tienda de postres como Cake Carlos, crear todo tipo de dulces, pasteles, y que superen el tamaño y asombre a todo el mundo!

Janez sonrió cálidamente. Todo ese aire infantil y jovial que rodeaba a Alfred mientras decía sus sueños y movía sus manos como un niño, eran increíbles y muy adorables. Se veía tan vivo a como lo había presenciado el día anterior. — Apuesto a que tu futura esposa... sería muy afortunada en tenerte a tu lado... — Alfred se detuvo al instante algo sonrojado. — Poder recibir un postre tuyo todos los días... debe ser increíble...

— Erm… gracias... — Si supiera que era gay...

— Citarse en el mismo lugar que término con su novio, ¿no que era gay? Tsk.. ¿Que _Alfrednada_ es esa? — se pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa de burla mientras enjuagaba sus manos. Cuando el agua dejo de correr sobre su piel, el recuerdo de aquella conversación, llego a su mente. Esa en el que había presenciado el dolor de Alfred en el final de una relación que no le interesaba. Se observo en el espejo unos segundos más y con una sonrisa tomo una decisión.

— ¿Una tienda de puros dulces? — pregunto Janez con una gran sonrisa. Alfred asintió con la cabeza, feliz.

— Sip, se llama Michael Chaudum y está repleta de chocolate! — Escucho Arthur decir a Alfred. Se coloco de pie justo a unos pasos en donde se encontraba el ojiazul con la rubia y siguió escuchando la conversación buscando el punto exacto para hacerlo.

Las risas de Alfred y Janez se empezaron escuchar y fue en eso que Arthur decidió intervenir.

— Alfred. — Llamo el inglés al rubio ojiazul. Este se detuvo al instante apaciguando sus risas. — ¿C-como debo tomar esto, Al?

— ¿Al, — llamo la Janez confundida — conoces a esta persona?

— N-no... — respondió Alfred extrañando asimismo por ponerse nervioso

— Esta cita es para asuntos formales ¿cierto? — pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa de burla interna. Esa cara en el infante le alegraba el día luego de haber sido forzado por su madre en ir a una cita. — Alfred, por favor, dame tiempo para poder hablar con mi madre sobre nuestro compromiso. Si no podemos superar nuestra diferencia de edad nuestro amor será demasiado vulnerable ¿No confías en mi?

— ¿What...? — soltó en un hilo de voz el americano mientras Monique presenciaba el asunto a un lado de Arthur, asombrada. — B-boss, pretende ser sarcástico. — Explico Alfred a Janez, sonriendo nervioso. Ya que esto en definitiva era malo, si su madre se enteraba de este escándalo por medio de Janez, sería su fin.

— Levántate. — sentencio Arthur con el ceño fruncido y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomo el brazo del menor, forzando a que se levantara a la fuerza. — Vamos con mi madre en estos momentos.

— Es-espera, ¡suéltame! — empezó a forzajear Alfred con el ceño fruncido mientras Arthur lo jalaba con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos desistía. — ¡Dije que me sueltes!

_PAF_

Resonó en todo el restaurant. Arthur comenzó a sentir el ardor en su mejilla. Miro algo asombrado a su compañera de cita, quien la fulminaba con la vista. Sin decir nada, Monique se alejo de ambos rubios, haciendo Janez hizo lo mismo.

Ambos angloparlantes se quedaron mudos, sin hacer nada.

— La situación a sido resuelta — dijo Arthur primero aun adolorido por la bofetada.- Vamos a comer algo. — Y un patadón en su rodilla se hizo presente. Arthur se agacho gimiendo adolorido. — ¿Que cre-es que haces?

— Agradeciéndote. — respondió con sinceridad Alfred. De que su jefe terminara haciendo tal escándalo, le había ayudado a librarse de aquella cita, y no es que tuviera nada en contra si es que esta no tenia un fin de relación. Creo que es el momento de jugar con la mente de Arthur, pensó el ojiazul. — Eres un maldito... — comenzó a decir con dolor fingido. — ¿crees que soy un juguete para que hicieras eso? ¿Crees que es divertido lo que hiciste y que lo iba a tomar como si nada? Tú... no tienes una pizca de humanidad… Ve preparando mi finiquito porque renuncio...

Alfred no dijo más. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se alejo del lugar. Comenzando a sentir el peso de las miradas de todos los presentes... Tal vez, se había pasado un poco...

Mientras tanto, Arthur tenía un rostro horrorizado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ese infante había dicho "Renuncio"? Se levanto como pudo y comenzó a seguir al ojiazul. No podía permitir eso, no después de escuchar que sus postres eran buenos.

-o-

Jones caminaba con las manos en el bolsillo de su terno, Arthur a unos diez pasos seguía al ojiazul con el ceño fruncido. Estaban cerca del río Támesis y eran observados por las personas que descansaban en ese lugar. Alfred continuaba caminando hasta detenerse en el primer peatón que halló. Este espero el cambio de luz mientras Arthur lo veía algo avergonzado tras cruzar miradas con el contrario. Apostaba a que se veía como un acosador o algo por el estilo.

Los autos empezaron a detenerse y Alfred comenzó a andar seguido del inglés.

Unos minutos de caminata y tras subir unas escaleras, Arthur hablo algo agitado por el esfuerzo: Debes estar equivocado... ¿Hay alguna profesión que le dé un finiquito a un empleado temporal? — Alfred alzo una mano asustando al inglés, quien retrocedió a la defensiva.

El americano lo miro confundido mientras se acomodaba y secaba el sudor de su frente. Era por esos motivos que no soportaba el terno.

— Eres un tacaño. — contesto con simpleza el ojiazul, divertido internamente al ver la desesperación en su jefe. Comenzó a sacarse el saco de su terno bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Arthur, quien empezó a fruncir el ceño, relajando a la vez su cuerpo.

Sin esperar algún comentario del ojos verdes, Alfred comenzó a caminar. El mayor volvió a seguirlo, fastidiado.

— ¿Habitualmente seduces así a las personas? — pregunto el inglés observando la carretera y las pequeñas tiendas de bebidas que habían usado para comprar algo de beber. Él un té helado y Alfred una coca-cola. Noto que el americano se detenía tras su comentario sin dejar de beber su gaseosa. Arthur trago suavemente. — 5 % de aumento. — El ojiazul siguió caminando, ignorando el comentario anterior del inglés — Además ligas bien, muy falso — De nuevo el mismo acto — 10 % de aumento.

— ¿Cuando vas a cansarte de burlar de mi? — pregunto Alfred con un puchero en los labios.

— Es porque hay una línea entre los empleados y yo

— Wow están ladrando los perros. Necesitan contratar a César Millán. Sipi...

— De acuerdo, empleado a tiempo completo. Nadie lo había logrado antes ¿sabes? — siguió negociando Arthur algo exasperado.

— Que raro... ¿Habrá una granja por aquí? Escucho mugir a las vacas...

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? ¿Volver en el tiempo y traerte a tu cita?

Alfred se detuvo al instante algo asustado. ¿Arthur no sería capaz de hacerlo... o si? Trago con fuerza disimuladamente y se dirigió al inglés

— Si, hazlo, tráela de vuelta, justo donde estaba y ahí lo pensare — concluyo rogando que Arthur no le hiciera caso. Cruzo la pista siendo observado por un molesto Arthur.

— Este chico es único... — dijo el ingles entre dientes. Dio una pequeña carrera para darle el alcance al ojiazul quien pedía una entrada al London Eye. — Yo pague las bebidas, te toca pagar a ti. — dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Alfred le dio una rápida mirada y saco su billetera de su bolsillo, colocando su saco en su hombro.

— Una entrada, por favor — Arthur lo observo atónito. Vio como el ojiazul se alejaba tras recibir su entrada. Saco rápido su billetera y pidió uno para él. Dio el alcance al ojiazul y fulminándole con la mirada dejo el vasito de plástico a la señorita para votarlo.

Ambos estaban próximos a subir a la cabina del London Eye. El primero en subir fue Alfred. Este se coloco cerca del primer ventanal de la entrada.

Pasaron unos segundos y el americano comenzó a extrañarse al ver que nadie más subía. Dirigió su mirada hacia afuera notando como su jefe cejón le decía algo a las demás personas de la fila. Eso le produjo cierta curiosidad, aumentando más al ver que le aplaudían

— ¿Por qué no subieron con nosotros? ¿Que les dijiste? — pregunto Alfred al estar ambos solos.

— Nada. — contesto Arthur con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jamás diría que recurrió a un método tan estúpido para conseguir privacidad entre ellos, además de que era vergonzoso. "Ayúdenme a pedirle su mano" Si, qué asco de comentario que uso, pero lo necesitaba...

— En serio... ¿Me has seguido por que puede interferir en tus negocios, no? —

— No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Casarte? ¿Es por eso lo de la citas? — Alfred no contesto.

— Dime... ¿tienes miedo de esta altura? — Arthur lo miro algo confundido. Ni que fuera tan obvio... — Se que lo tienes en estos momentos, pero como estás conmigo no es tanto ¿verdad?... así también es la vida. Cuando son dos... es más fácil de afrontar las cosas. No digo que quiera casarme ni nada por el estilo... te agradecería que dejaras de interferir así con mi vida...

Arthur empuño su mano, enojado. Dirigió su mirada verdosa al río Támesis frente a él, iniciándose así un silencio algo incomodo.

— Siempre trato de evitar las cosas peligrosas... — murmuró entre dientes Arthur.

— Eres un cobarde... tampoco conduces*.

-o-

— ¿Ahora? — sonrió Sakura con ánimos a la pregunta de su emisor de su teléfono móvil. Observo la fila que se había producido delante de ella, volviendo a maravillarse por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. — Sip, estoy ahora por subir al London Eye... Esto es bonito y mágico, más que California. — Sonrió cálidamente. Sintió que jalaban de su playera azul provocando que girara su cabeza. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con un niño de cabellos naranjas, justo como los de Ichigo Kurosaki. Este no pasaría de los tres años.

— Loke, no. — reclamo con un murmuro cálido una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas, iguales a los de Matthew. — Discúlpelo, señorita.

— _Iie_, no se preocupe. — respondió con una sonrisa la japonesa. Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y agachándose a la altura de este, comenzó a jugar. — Que lindo eres, Loke.

A unos pasos de diferencia. Alfred y Arthur, pasaban cerca de la joven japonesa. Ninguna mirada se cruzaba... aun así, un sentimientos singular, diferente a lo que habían sentido antes estos tres, estaba naciendo.

Arthur con su mirada esmeralda en los cielos despejados de Londres, Alfred observando con una gran sonrisa a los niños que saltaban de alegría por ser los próximos en subir a aquella atracción y Sakura, con una sonrisa en los labios jugando con su nuevo conocido.

... Cada uno con una sensación inexplicable en su interior.

— ¡Es nuesto tuno de subil! — exclamo el pequeño Loke tomando la mano de su madre finlandesa, apareciendo justo en esos momentos el padre del menor quien llevaba en la mano una manzana acaramelada. Sakura se puso de pie aun sonriendo. Empezando a caminar con la familia detrás de ella.

-o-

La madre de Arthur, Brittania, regresaba de la reunión poco ética que tenia con el hermano de su difunto esposo. Suspiro agotada y molesta a la vez. Casi siempre que se realizaba esas mini reuniones no se lograba llegar a nada. Justo como cuando intentaba hablar con su menor hijo y su matrimonio.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho encontrándose con la sonrisa de Elizabeta. Su única compañera y amiga. — ¿Ha llamado alguien?

— No, no ha llamado nadie. — respondió tranquilamente la castaña.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto la mujer mayor, dejando caer su mirada verdosa en la extraña lámpara sobre el escritorio de su secretaria.

— Es una lámpara de sal, ayuda a purificar el aire y es recomendada para la gente que vive sola. — respondió Elizabeta a la duda de su jefa. Brittania alzo una ceja entre confundida y asombrada. Esa húngara siempre venía con cosas... increíbles.

— ¿Gente que vive sola? ¿Para qué? — cuestiono.

— Un humano tiene un olor particular cuando vive solo, inclusive las hembras. — La mayor retrocedió un paso y empezó a olfatear su sastre. Dirigió su mirada a la castaña de nuevo, decidida.

— Mándame una. — Elizabeta asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Para Peter también?

— ¿Peter? — repitió algo atónita Brittania — pero si apenas tiene siete años. —

La húngara parecía que meditaba la respuesta de la inglesa. Luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

— Tiene razón, el aún huele a leche. — Brittania sonrió divertida por las ocurrencias de su secretaria. Comenzó a caminar a su despacho cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se detuvo en la puerta viendo a Elizabeta responder al llamado. — ¿Hola? Oficina del hotel de Londres... Entiendo, espere por favor... —Separo el aparato de su oído y la acerco a Brittania — La Sra. Rutte — Brittania lo tomo sacando la conclusión de que el asunto se trataría de la cita que tuvo Arthur con su hija.

— ¿Sra. Rutte? Si, habla la presidenta Smith. Exacto... ¿perdón? Nunca he oído ese nombre... Sra. Rutte puede esperar un segundo... ¿Has oído de Arthur el nombre Alfred? - pregunto la inglesa la húngara.

Elizabeta pensó por unos segundos su respuesta. — No

— O ¿la pista de que este saliendo con alguien?

— No… - Brittania volvió a poner el teléfono en su oído.

— Sra. Rutte, disculpe, pero es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre... nunca forzaría una cita si ya estuviese comprometido. Y no quiero pensar en matrimonio y citas como dos cosas diferentes... ¿Qué ha dicho? — pregunto incrédula.

-o-

Alfred arrastraba los pies como un zombie. Si estar en un traje y caminar por la calle con tremendo sol ese día, mas aun seguido y acosado por su jefe cejón para que no renunciara al trabajo, era algún tipo de martirio... pues no era suficiente. De eso estaba seguro. "Todo puede empeorar" Suspiro cansado, maldiciendo el recordar las palabras de su hermano.

Arthur lo seguía... casi en las mismas condiciones. Tenía una sed enorme y pareciera que estar caminando como en el desierto no era suficiente para ese americano. Bufo molesto queriendo también sacarse ese saco del mal. Nunca creyó que la elegancia le traería ese tipo de infierno aunque caminar por horas sin un punto exacto tampoco mejoraba la situación.

— No has cancelado lo que has dicho... — murmuro Arthur con la voz más clara que podía dar en esos momentos.

Alfred frunció los labios. Ahí empezaban de nuevo.

— Nunca hago esas cosas... así que déjalo y no pienses que vas a ser perdonado por algo que no se que hagas... Además, no pienso trabajar dos veces con un creído.

— ¿Creído? ¿Quién es el creído aquí? Si lo vemos en el término de un habitante de cualquier parte del mundo, los estadounidenses son MUY creídos e idolatras y...

— En estos momentos TÚ lo eres, un chico que se cree un príncipe y camina entre el pueblo como un hobby.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un insulto?

— Tómalo como quieras. — respondió con simpleza Alfred, adelantando sus pasos al ver una tienda de juegos. Saco su billetera de su bolsillo y compro fichas para el juego que había escogido: Street fighter.

— Que infantil eres.

Alfred no contesto al comentario de Arthur, puso toda su atención al movimiento de muñeca que había adquirido con la práctica. Era esencial, al igual que el saber cuándo apretar los botones. Una combinación mas y gano. Sonrió triunfalmente apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

— Hahahahaha~ ¡Soy el mejor!

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Alfred había empezado con su maratón de videojuegos y Arthur se moría de sueño. Nunca en su vida se había aburrido tanto como ahora. Bostezaba una y otra vez mientras veía al americano jugar. Apoyo su cabeza en la pared donde estaba apoyado y cerro sus ojos con suavidad. Cuando en eso, sintió un pelotazo caer en su cara.

— Auch, Shit ¿quién fue el infeliz qu-

— Let's go, Bro, ven a divertirte, me aburre verte como un abuelo en esa esquina — Arthur abrió los ojos asombrados al ver una sonrisa, que nunca presencio, en los labios de Alfred mientras recogía la pelota que había lanzado. Arthur agito su cabeza molesto por desviar el verdadero asunto.

— ¿No podías decirlo como persona normal? ¡¿Por qué un pelotazo?!

— Que gruñón... — murmuro el menor divertido — Vamos, quiero ver que tan bueno eres en baloncesto.

Arthur no podía negarlo. Ese idiota cara de baboso, alias, yankee, era muy bueno con el balón. Siendo Alfred el que coloco mas anotaciones de los que él había hecho. Se cruzo de brazos molesto por el hecho de sentirse derrotado. Si hubiera sido fútbol, entonces el asunto hubiera sido diferente.

— Ten. — dijo Alfred con una sonrisa. Arthur levanto una ceja confundido.

— ¿Por qué me das eso? — pregunto viendo el peluche verde en forma de conejo con... ¿alas? ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa? Aunque... no podia negar que era... lindo.

...

¡¿Que estaba pensando?!

— Era lo único que había y ya no quedaba ningún extraterrestre. — explico el ojiazul con un puchero volviendo luego a sonreír — Así que te lo doy.

— No lo quiero.

— Bien, ahora… ¡Al karaoke! — ¿Acaso no le había escuchado?

-o-

— ¿Todavía sigue sin cogerlo? — pregunto Brittania con el ceño fruncido, echando humos por las orejas. Elizabeta colgó el móvil negando con la cabeza mientras el chófer seguía conduciendo.

— Si, aun lo tiene apagado. — respondió queditamente la húngara, tratando de asimilar toda la conclusión que habían sacado su jefa y ella.

— Ese niñato, apuesto que esta fingiendo con todo esto.

**—** Tal vez no...

— ¿Qué? **—** pregunto atónita la mayor desde el asiento trasero — ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es gay y sale con un chico llamado Alfred?

**— **Pues... si lo vemos desde ese punto. — empezó a explicar la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa. — Eso explicaría por qué no quería casarse con anterioridad.

— ¡Ah! mi cabeza.

-o-

Alfred tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... forzada. Ese día definitivamente había sido extraño en todos los aspectos. Tomo un sorbo de alcohol escuchando hablar a su jefe, ciertamente, quería lanzarlo lejos de ahí con una patada.

Cuando terminaron de estar en el karaoke, y tener una disputa de música, pensaba que ese día había dado su fin. No que continuaría hasta el bar vikingo.

**— **¡Ya se! ¡Lo llamare Flying Mint Bunny! ¡hic! —

Alfred soltó una carcajada, divertido. Eso, tal vez, era lo bueno de toda esa situación. Dio una bocanada al plato de guisantes a su lado, observando cada movimiento de su jefe. Que pavo era ese cejón con el alcohol...

— ¡Camarera! ¡Traiga otra jarra de cerveza! — exclamo Arthur, levantando su vaso a la vez.

Densen desde el mostrador sonreía divertido y él que pensaba que ese par no se llevaba bien. Aunque pensándolo bien... si no hubiera sido por él, aun seguirían en dos mesas diferentes, discutiendo en voz alta y tirándose migajas de arroz como unos niños... Definitivamente, él era el adulto en ese lugar. Cogió la cerveza que, según él había deducido, seria del agrado para el inglés. Se acerco a la mesa llevando también algo para comer.

— No entiendo que es lo que estas mirando... — decía Arthur dándole pequeños pokes en la mejilla del menor.

**—** No estoy viendo nada, papá.

**— **¿Me aca-bas de llamar... papá?... — dijo el inglés luego de un trago. Alfred suspiro rodando los ojos.

— Aquí tienen — intervino Densen, sonriendo — Uhm... ¿Está bien el cejitas?

**—** Teee estoy oyen-do — respondió Arthur coreando mientras golpeaba el vaso contra la mesa. Densen rió más. Otra persona interesante de ver cuando estaba pasado de copas. Se alejo de ahí dejando solos a los angloparlantes.

Era las diez de la noche y el bar Vikingo tenía pocos clientes en su local. Densen, pese a la poca clientela, intentaba entablar conversación alguna con el chico que últimamente andaba en su bar. Lukas Bondevik. Mientras Arthur tomaba una nueva copa de alcohol bajo la nerviosa y divertida mirada del americano.

— Er... creo que ya es suficiente.

— ¡Cá-llate!.. Bien sobre lo que estaba diciendo, es que de que digas tantas cursiladas del océano y el amor, no te da el derecho de insultarme. ¿No que soy tu mayor? Deberías respetarme, kid. — ¿Que tan ebrio estaba ese ingles que decía puras incoherencias? Alfred suspiro algo aburrido. — Si vas a estar con esa mirada por tu cita, puedo buscar en mi entorno a alguien que tu busques... así que dime, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal o... tipa?

El ojiazul detuvo el recorrido de su vaso de alcohol a su boca. Miro al inglés algo asombrado por el comentario anterior.

— ¿Qué tipo ideal?... Mi tipo ideal... — murmuro Alfred algo fastidiado — es... que tenga trabajo, plata y que sea guapo.

— ... ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? — sentencio Arthur dándole un manotazo en la cabeza al ojiazul.

— ¡Oye!

— Eso es un rango muuyyy amplio, trata de ser especifico, espeshiifico. — Alfred chasqueo la lengua. Ese tipo no se daba por vencido.

— Que bese bien. — Respondió con simpleza dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Arthur sonrió divertido.

— Eres un lastillo~

— ¡Hey! ¡Nada de burlas!

— Y que mas? ¿Eso es todo? Se que hay más~

— Pues... supongo que lo mismo que cualquier otro... quiero a una persona que presente orgullosamente a mis familiares y viceversa... que me den un espacio en su vida y que no esté oculto para nadie... que todos sepan de nuestro relación, una de la cual estemos orgullosos...

— Puf... que fácil.

— ¿Fácil? _Are you stupid_? él no lo hizo de esa manera... siempre... me mantuvo al margen de todo.

— Eso te pasa por idiota — sonrió divertido Arthur provocando que Alfred lo mirara con el ceño fruncido — ¿Sabes que era sospechoso desde un inicio? Así le era fácil engañarte, baka. Baka, baka, bakaaa~

— ¡Hey! — reclamo dándose cuenta por fin del asunto — Ahora lo entiendo, esa mirada y esa sonrisa desagradable. ¿Desde cuándo has escuchado? ¿Eh? — Arthur no contesto, tomo otro vasito de licor y se lo llevo a la boca. — Dime desde cuando a cuando recuerdas!

— ¡Ya! ¡Deja de gritar! — exclamo el inglés poniéndose de pie.— No me grites porque soy tu may- ahh! ¡Shit! — cayo Arthur tras enredarse con sus propias piernas al intentar retroceder. Alfred soltó una gran carcajada mientras Densen refregaba su mano contra su cara y Lukas veía todo con tranquilidad.

— Hahaha~ Viejo, eres divertido — Arthur se coloco de pie de inmediato acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento, fulminando con la mirada al ojiazul. — Pero ahora dime... ¿por qué fingías que no lo sabías?

— No me hubiera servido de nada.

Alfred volvió a fruncir el ceño — Hubieras mantenido el secreto hasta el final.

— ¿Porqué?... — pregunto Arthur apoyando su quijada en sus manos entrelazadas, sonriendo con burla. Alfred se sonrojo levemente y desviando su mirada de la del inglés contesto:

— No sé... solo... borra ese recuerdo — Arthur levanto un ceja confundido volviendo a sonreír.

— Pero lamentablemente no puedo...

— ¿_What_? — soltó el ojiazul postrando sus ojos azules en el inglés — ¿Estás diciendo que es horrible el recuerdo?

— Para de darle importancia, kid. Ahora a seguir tomando!

— No — dijo con un puchero, levantándose de su asiento — Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Ves porque eres un niño~? Y déjame aquí, pueden recogerme. — Alfred no tomo importancia al palabreo del inglés.

— ¿Cuánto es Densen?

— ¡Ey! _¡Kid_! ¡Los niños no deben pagar! — exclamaba mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Alfred y a Densen — Dígame cuanto es, señora.

— Es "señor"... — corrigió el americano mientras Densen soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Que lo confundiera con una mujer pese a su altura, si que el inglés ya estaba hasta el límite con el alcohol.

— Son 60 libras

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono Arthur tratando de ver por sus lagrimosos ojos verdes. — Señora... ¿me está sableando porque estoy bebido? ¿No? — empezó Arthur a reclamar mientras movía del brazo al danés, quien sonreía divertido. Casi podría jurar que veía al chavo del ocho bajo sus narices.

— No tengo problema si lo sumo. — dijo el danés. Alfred fue el primero en responder.

— Déjalo, pagare por esta vez. — Arthur volvió a reclamar.

Luego de que Arthur diera un pequeño adelanto de su cuenta junto con el peluche, se dirigió a un cajero cerca del bar vikingo.

— ¿Vives cerca de aquí? — pregunto Alfred mientras caminaba detrás del inglés.

— Dije que iba por el dinero — canturreo el inglés moviendo una de sus manos. Alfred sonrió divertido. Se adelanto unos pasos que el inglés y dando la espalda a su al frente lo miro detenidamente aun en su caminata. — ¿Por qué tienes las cejas tan grandes?

— _Shit_, no me obligues a golpearte.

— Para estar ebrio, habla con coherencia cuando quiere — pensó divertido el estadounidense. Se giro de nuevo dándose cuenta que estaba pisando fuera de la vereda.

Un claxon se escucho junto con el chirrido de las llantas frenando, eso fue suficiente para que Alfred reaccionara... aunque muy tarde.

Sintió un jalón desde su brazo provocando que cayera en la acera, sentado. Alfred no podía creerlo. Estuvo a punto de morir atropellado. Volteo su mirada al inglés quien respiraba agitado aun sujetando su brazo.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿Acaso querías morir? — Alfred no respondió. ¿En serio alguien ebrio lo había salvado? — ¡Debes estar alerta y mantener los ojos abiertos, estúpido!

— ¿A-a quien le estas gritando?! — Alzo la voz con fingido enojo. No sabía porque pero sentía que había tocado un punto sensible. Arthur seguía respirando agitado y sin hacer caso de más, cruzo la pista hacia el cajero.

Alfred suspiro aun con el corazón en la boca decidiendo que debía devolver el favor... aunque se quedara misio.

— "Por favor"... ¿qué dice? A si... "seleccione uno de los siguientes menús"... — murmuro Arthur haciendo todo lo posible por ver con claridad la pantalla del servicio bancario. Apretó el botón de ahorros y fue consciente del eco de los pasos de Alfred acercándose hacia donde estaba.

— Ya he pagado. — Arthur dirigió su mirada al menor.

— ¿Quien te pidió que lo hicieras, _kid_? Y ¿por qué estas tocando a mi conejito Flying Mint Bunny? Dámelo. — dijo agrio, arrebatándole el peluche de las manos del otro. — Ahora aléjate y no mires. — Se acerco al cajero y cubrió, como pudo, la pantalla mientras apretaba los botones de esta. — 4... 4... 4... 8... — Alfred sonrió divertido. Vaya que ese chico era un caso — ¿De qué te ríes? — el menor no respondió.

Arthur iba a darle un golpe con su conejo cuando el timbre de local comenzó a sonar. Ambos reaccionaron al ver que las rejas de donde estaban, comenzaban a descender.

— ¡Es-esperen! — grito Alfred tratando de abrir la puerta de cristal y Arthur en vez de ayudarlo... termino en otro tipo de tareas... devolver todo lo que había comido en ese lugar.

-o-

Alfred llevaba en la espalda, el cuerpo de Arthur, recordando cada palabra del conserje de hace unos momentos y también de todo lo que tuvo que limpiar por culpa del que llevaba sobre él. Sintiendo cada golpe que le daba el mayor con el peluche en la cabeza mientras murmuraba incoherencia que ciertamente ya no quería oír. Acomodo a Arthur de nuevo, suspirando.

— ¿Por que suspiras, bastardo ¿eh? — Un nuevo golpe. Alfred volvió a apretar la mandíbula aflojando el agarre, deseando que con eso, el inglés cayera al suelo. Aunque ese no era él y no era capaz de hacerlo. — El puente de Londres... se cayó, se ca... yo... se ca.. yo. El.. puente de Londres se cayo... mi bella... dama. ¡Vamos, canta conmigo! — Otro golpe.

En serio ¿No se cansaba?

-o-

Libros amontonados en pila en un solo cuarto, repleto también, de cajas que guardaban todo tipo de recuerdo para ella.

Sakura Honda, sonreía y veía maravillada las fotos del álbum que tanto quería y adoraba. Limpio uno de los recuadros que tenía guardada en una de las muchas cajas de aquella habitación, dejando mostrar a las dos personas de esa foto.

Ella, con el cabello más largo a lo que lo tenía ahora junto a un joven de cabellos rubios que sonreía, mientras sus ojos verdes como el prado brillaban de alegría. Coloco la foto en el pequeño velador y suspiro con ternura.

— ... No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte... Arthur... — murmuro con una sonrisa.

-o-

Un agudo dolor fue suficiente para que abriera sus ojos a la par y empezara a sentir un horrible vértigo. Arthur pestañeo suavemente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que le daba en el rostro. ¿Por qué olvidaba siempre cerrar las putas cortinas? Escucho la caída del agua desde la lejanía y sus ojos verdes se posaron en el peluche que había adquirido ayer por parte de ese infante. Aun se sentía cansado por lo de ayer... ¿que había hecho ayer?

Golpeo el peluche tirándole al suelo y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

Acostumbrado ya a la luz, restregó sus manos en su rostro, tratando de quitarse de una vez el sueño. Tenía que ir a trabajar y antes de eso, debía tomar una ducha... Un momento. Si él estaba ahí, descansando luego de una resaca (por qué sabia que la tenia) en vez de estar en la ducha, bañándose... ¿Quién diablos estaba en ese lugar? Se levanto de golpe siendo consciente del lugar en el que estaba.

La habitación no era suya.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? No, esto era una pesadilla... No había terminado en una sesión de sexo con cualquiera... ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

— Oh Shit... - murmuro agobiado el inglés cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos empezando a sentir la tela de ropa chocar con su piel. ¡Aun estaba vestido! Bueno... a medias... estaba solo con una playera del... ¿capitán América? y sus bóxer.

Entonces... ¿no había hecho nada? Volvió a escuchar el agua caer y algo asustado y extrañado, salió de las sabanas. Se acerco a lo que pensó era el baño de aquel lugar, tomo el bate de béisbol que descansaba en el pequeño pasillo del lugar y tras una pequeña meditación, abrió la puerta del baño al no escuchar el agua caer.

Lo que vio lo dejo sonrojado hasta las orejas. Un Alfred F. Jones semi-desnudo...

— ¿Qu-que haces aquí?! **—** No, no, no, no, no, no. Era imposible, ¿acaso había hecho algo con él? Po-po-por que se estaba duchando... y ducharse significaba que "eso" había pasado y "eso" por que...

— ¿Qué que hago aquí? Pues... es mi casa — respondió el menor rodando los ojos al notar que ese anciano habia entrado sin tocar, y luego venia este a decirle que no tenia modales. Acomodo la toalla en su hombro y salió del baño secando sus cabellos — Deberías darte un baño, viejo. Tu ropa la traerán en unos segundos. —

— No... — murmuro Arthur mas avergonzado aun. Pese a eso, debía sacarse la duda cueste lo que cueste. - P-paso... "eso" ¿verdad? -

El menor levanto una ceja, confundido dejando de buscar su ropa en sus cajones ¿A qué se refería con "eso"? Medito un poco las palabras del inglés quien le daba la espalda y el foco se le prendió. Vaya que su jefe también era un infante.

— No te preocupes, no voy a negar que fue algo asqueroso al principio pero que se le iba a hacer... eso sí, gracias a todo lo que paso, mi espalda me duele a horrores, ni mencionar mi trasero, empujas fuerte ¿sabes? Espera... no, tú no empujaste... - murmuro para sí mismo. Se encogió de hombros y continuo.- Bueno, todo está bien al fin y al cabo. Así que no hay ningún problema -

Arthur tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado tras escuchar todo lo que había dicho Alfred. Hubiera soportado si hubiera sido una mujer... pero un hombre. ¡Por la reina!

— T-tú... ¡Tú! - Arthur se giro hacia el ojiazul alzando al aire el bate que había agarrado.

— ¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? — pregunto asustado Alfred, tratando a la vez de quitarle el bate al mayor

— ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Como dejaste que hiciéramos "eso"?!

— P-pero es algo biológico, era normal terminar haciendo eso. ¡Hasta yo lo hice antes!

— ¡No me importa lo que hiciste! Para mí era normal con las mujeres pero... pero... ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Yo...!

— ¡¿_What_?! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

— ¡Ni a Francis le permití algo así! — y Alfred ato los cabos sueltos, provocando que se sonrojara notoriamente.

— ¿Pe-pensaste que tu y yo...? ¡_God_, no! ¡Estaba hablando sobre la vomitada que diste en el banco que yo tuve que limpiar! ¡También por el jalón que me diste para apartarme de la pista y el de llevarte en mi espalda por lo ebrio que estabas! ¡Era eso! — Arthur se detuvo en seco, atónito, avergonzado y muy sonrojado mientras Alfred veía horrorizado a su mayor... creer que este pensaba que ambos... habían hecho "eso"...

Qué bueno que había pronunciado a Francis por que de verdad, seguiría preguntándose por que el carácter agresivo del inglés hacia él.

— E-entonces... ¡¿Por qué me desvestiste?!

— Por que estabas ¡lleno de guarrada! — Arthur no parecía convencido por dichas palabras. Alfred se exaspero más — ¡Ah! ¡Fuck! ¡Entiende! ¡No hicimos nada! y yo... — se quedo callado por un momento. Tratando de saber que podría decir. Sonrió. Vaya que era bueno en esto — ¿Por qué haría algo así con una persona que se meo sobre mi?

— ... ¿What? — Sonrojo para ambos. Bueno... mas para Arthur — ¡M-mientes!

— Como sea. Lávate, ¿no te hueles?

— ¿Que dijist-

La pregunta de Arthur quedo en el aire al escuchar el timbre del living sonar. Alfred levanto una ceja extrañado. Nunca recibía visitas a esas horas de la mañana... "Fuck, mom" Se acomodo la bata y olvidándose de la presencia de Arthur se dirigió a la entrada, abriéndola. Al otro lado de esta, estaba una mujer completamente diferente a su madre. ¿Quiénes eran?

— Tú, maldito secuestrador. ¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrador a mi hijo? — exclamo sujetando al ojiazul de la bata.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Donde lo tienes? ¿Donde tienes a Arthur?

— Mother? — llamo Arthur asombrado. La mujer soltó la bata de chico cambiando su expresión por una de horror. Su hijo estaba... en ropas interiores.

— No puede ser... — murmuro Brittania. Elizabeta desde unos pasos atrás aguantaba la enorme sonrisa que quería soltar. Saber que tuvo razón desde un principio la hacía enormemente feliz. — No me lo puedo creer. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Ah! — chillo la mayor golpeando con su cartera a Arthur

— ¡Auch! ¡Espera!

— Dime niñato! ¡¿Quién diablos es este chico desnudo?! ¡¿Ah?! — cuestionaba aun con los golpes.

Alfred arrugo la frente. ¿Estaba hablando de él? Pero si no estaba desnudo.

— ¡Basta! — grito el ojiverde — ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste? — Elizabeta comenzó a silbar bajito. No iba a dar al descubierto el talento de su amigo Vash.

— ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirle a tu madre? — Ella, todo preocupada pensando que habían raptado a su hijo (tomándolo como excusa por qué no aceptaba que su hijo era gay) venía a decirle eso. Vio la puerta del baño abierta y tomando a su hijo por la playera lo arrastro a esta cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

... Varias quejas de dolor comenzaron a escucharse desde la habitación.

Alfred sonrió nervioso por todo lo que había presenciado, posando luego su azulina mirada a la húngara, que lo observaba con los ojos maravillados. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza como saludo escuchándose de fondo los reclamos de Brittania del por qué había dejado plantada a Rutte entre otras cosas.

-o-

— ¿Y tú no tienes ropa, hijo maleducado? — pregunto la mujer una vez que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Arthur, arrodillado en el suelo, respondió:

— Esta en la lavandería... —

Alfred rasco su mejilla, nervioso, casi como el inglés.

— Y tu... ¿por qué permites que mi hijo se aproveche así de ti? aunque... con esa cara... era de esperarse...

Arthur frunció el ceño. No iba a permitir que su madre hablara así a Alfred... aunque bien que quisiera. — Moth-

— ¡Tu cállate! — chillo la mujer golpeando y callando a su hijo con uno de los cojines del mueble.

— Ahora responde, niño — ¿Es que siempre lo iban a llamar así? — Tú... ¿Tienes una relación con mi hijo? — Alfred se quedo callado por unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— Eh... Sip. — respondió con simpleza. Los otros presentes abrieron sus ojos con asombro. Brittania se quería morir. Elizabeta quería saltar de un pie por júbilo y Arthur... Arthur no podía asimilar lo escuchado...

— ¿Q-que clase de relación? — volvió a preguntar la inglesa.-

— El es mi presidente y yo su empleado. Una relación muy profunda. - Arthur sonrió divertido. Vaya idiota que fue.

— ¿Del restaurant? ¿Por qué el personal no me ha informa-Auch! — exclamo la rubia al sentir el suave (fuerte) apretón en su muñeca por parte de la húngara. Asintió con la cabeza levemente. Casi metía la pata.**—** ¿Quien es Alfred, Arthur?

— Presidenta, podemos hablar esto luego.

— ¡No! Responde ¿quién es Alfred Jones?

— Soy yo.

Un nuevo aire de asombro rodeo a los presentes.

-o-

Arthur bostezo un poco recibiendo nuevamente el tan típico golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre. — Auch! ¡Duele! — chillo de dolor el inglés sobándose la cabeza. Justo en esos momentos tanto su madre como Elizabeta y él estaban a solas en el departamento de Alfred mientras este se encontraba fuera por las compras del desayuno... a las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Te duele? — pregunto la rubia inglesa con el ceño fruncido — ¡A mi también! — termino su griterío mientras tomaba asiento — ... Ese chico con cara niño... parece que no puede vivir por si mismo. ¡Eres un incompetente!, intentando llevar tus negocios y no puedes diferenciar entre el cielo y la tierra ¿Engañas a una chica que trabaja por ahí? ¿Eso te enseñe?

— No es inmoral y estoy soltero. ¿A quien estoy engañando? — pregunto Arthur acomodando su corbata.

— ¿Te burlas?

— ¿Burlando? **— **repitió ofendido el ojiverde — En esta reunión... — Se callo a medias tras cruzar miradas con su madre. A veces no la entendía.

— Tráelo esta semana para un encuentro formal. — Arthur abrió sus ojos con asombro y Elizabeta se mordió el labio ocultando la enorme sonrisa que tenia en el rostro — Ya basta de citas a ciegas y de arruinar la reputación de la familia. Ya que te gusta, comamos juntos... No hago esto por que él me guste o algo por el estilo. — Arthur no podía creerlo... su madre pensaba que era.. ¡gay! — Durante años has vistos a las mujeres como piedras y temblabas si alguien se sentaba en tu cama, ahora lo entiendo a la perfección .. Era por ese chico y que duerma en la misma cama que tú significa que te gusta mucho. Tráelo esta semana. Pero no te alegres mucho. — cambio el tono cariñoso por uno de sermón — Una vez que lo vea formalmente, si esto es una farsa, tratare de separarlos con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Has entendido?

No, esto era increíble, jamas iba a permitir que su madre lo creyera homosexual. ¡Era imposible! Nunca lo...

— ...Si, madre. — Contesto Arthur con una sonrisa interna. Con ese plan, podría librarse de muchas cosas.

— Bien, eso es todo, nos vamos. Elizabeta. — dijo Brittania poniéndose de pie seguido de la castaña. Justo en ese instante Alfred hacia acto de su presencia. — Nos vemos luego Alfred. — Se despidió la inglesa saliendo del living con la húngara. El mencionado hizo un gesto con las manos viéndolas partir.

— ¿No van a desayunar, cierto? — pregunto Alfred a Arthur mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si. El mayor negó con la cabeza, arrebatandole la bolsa de compra que había realizado el menor. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que ese estadounidense, sabia que tipo de desayuno debía de hacer...

— Yo preparare el desayuno. Haré mi especialidad, scones. — dijo con alegría Arthur.

— No, tu eres el invitado así que lo haré yo. — respondió Alfred. Por algún motivo tenia un mal presentimiento sobre dejar cocinar al ingles. Se acerco a su pequeña cocina y comenzó a preparar el atrasado desayuno. Arthur sentado, comenzaba a sentirse inútil. Y al cabo de unos minutos un desayuno diferente al que pensó se sirvió en la mesa — ¿No vas a comer? — pregunto Alfred sentándose en su lugar. Arthur se cruzo de brazos, molesto. De que fuese el invitado no significaba que fuese un manco — Vamos, viejo. Una sopa es lo mejor después de beber ¿sabes?

— Bien, pero aun así, me debes dinero...

— De acuerdo, descuentalo de mi finiquito — Arthur arrugo el ceño dejando la cuchara a un lado del plato.

— Eres muy osado

— Si no hay de que vivir, viviré solo de valentía — contesto el ojiazul dándole una bocanada a su pan mientras enfriaba su sopa.

— Eso no te pagara mensualmente.

— _Bien... creo que ya es suficiente juego mental_ — pensó el ojiazul dándole una rápida mirada al ingles. Era la primera vez que ponía atención a los rasgos faciales de este y podría decir con seguridad que... era bien parecido... Un momento. ¿Que cosa había pensado? — D-de acuerdo, ademas, soy un hero y no puedo permitir que la administración del restaurant disminuya. **—** se excuso tratando de alejar lo que sea que estuviese pensando — Entonces ¿este mes seré aceptado como empleado formal?... **—** Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos — Bien, el próximo mes... Si es difícil, ¿me aumentaras el 15 %... 10 %?

— ¿No es cansado ir a citas a ciegas? — cambio rotundamente el tema Arthur, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Alfred hizo un puchero ante el comentario. Él nunca aceptaría hacer algo como eso... bueno, si le obligaba su madre, si.

— ¿En serio no te preocupas por los demás? ¿eh?.

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? -

— ¿Otra burla? — pregunto Alfred con enojo. — claro que no tengo a nadie... Si que tienes una forma rara para burlarte... — murmuro comiendo los fideos de su sopa.

— Joven Alfred F. Jones — Llamo Arthur al menor, captando totalmente la atención de este, quien masticaba lentamente esperando a que el ingles continuara — ¿Deberíamos... intentar salir?

Alfred termino por atorarse el mismo con los fideos luego de haberle escupido gran parte de su comida al rostro de su mayor.

¿Era una broma lo que dijo?

* * *

**N.A:**

(*) Para aclarar este asunto, Arthur no maneja, recién me percate del grave error que cometí así que discúlpenme. Espero su comprensión y que no pase por alto esto.

Ahora, respecto al personaje que representara a Hyun Woo en este fic, ya tome la decisión de quien lo va a representar, ¡Un aplauso para Bosnia con su respectivo nombre: Enis Metikoš! Él es quien ha pasado el casting para tomar este infieloso papel. ¡Bravo!

Enis: Gracias, aunque... creo que no merezco nada... yo... ¡Seré un patán! ¡Yo! *llora* ¡Es horrible y todavía me emparejan con... con... ¡Buahh!

Coco: si, si, como sea.. Deja de chillar, dios.

Enis: ¡Tu no entiendes mi dolor!

Coco: Bueno, dejemos que el chico llore cuanto quiera.

Agradezco a los que están siguiendo este fic.

La actualización es próxima. :D

Nos vemos!

Atte. Coco.


End file.
